la petite fee en pendentif
by littleamychan
Summary: l'histoire se passe après la capture de la carte du vide. Sakura rentre en 4ème elle a 14 ans. S/S, T/E, T/K
1. Chapter 1

La petite fée en pendentif

Chapitre 1

La rentrée des classes

Cela fait un an que la carte du vide a été attrapé et changé. Notre petite Sakura vient de fêter ses 14 ans. Elle est maintenant au collège en 4ème.

Chambre de Sakura

Kéro : Sakura lève toi ! Tu es encore en retard

Sakura : quoi… (La voix ensommeillée)

K (pour évité d'écrire les prénom en entier je fais des abréviations) : Sakura tu dois vraiment te lever, c'est la rentrée des classes aujourd'hui

S : oh mon dieu ! Je suis en retard !

[Bonjour je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto j'ai 14 ans depuis peu et je vais au collège en 4ème]

K : Sakura n'oublie pas le pudding que tu m'as promis !

S : Kéro ! [Vous vous demandez sûrement qui est cette petite peluche qui parle en fait c'est un gardien de cartes magiques. Il a été crée par Clow Ride en personne un grand sorcier. Puis j'ai découvert le livre de Clow et ses cartes, se sont échappées. J'ai réussi à toute les capturer et je suis devenu leur maîtresses et je les ai transformé en carte de Sakura et maintenant c'est mon gardien il me protège]

K : [oui mai sous ma vraie forme je suis génial]

S : [on a pas le temps pour ça] JE SUIS EN RETARD !

Elle descendit les escaliers et alla prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine

La cuisine

Thomas : enfin miss Godzilla se décide à descendre de sa chambre

S : ne m'appel pas comme ça [voici mon grand frère Thomas ce qu'il peut m'énerver]

Dominic : arrête avec ta sœur. Tiens ma chérie

S : merci papa (en regardant thomas avec un air triomphant) super des pancakes !

[et voilà mon papa je l'adore c'est le meilleur ! vous vous demandez où est ma mère et bien elle est morte quand j'ai eu 4 ans alors je m'en souviens plus trop mais papa et thomas m'en parle tellement que je ne suis pas triste] bon je dois y aller ! Au revoir papa ! Dit Thomas tu ne vas pas à la fac ?

Th : et non les cours ne commence que dans 3 jours

S : tu en a de la chance… bon j'y vais a ce soir

Elle sortit de la maison en courant elle ne porte plus ses rollers elle est trop veille pour en mettre

Devant le collège

S : encore une année d'écoulée et tu n'es toujours pas là mon cher Lionel (soupir)

Une voix : à quoi tu pense ma belle ?

S : Woé ! Thyphanie ?

Thyphanie : bonjour Sakura alors prête pour une nouvelle année !

S : oui…Mais…

T : il te manque n'est ce pas ?

S : oh que oui… (Avec le regard triste)

T : allez viens, on va voir dans quelle salle on sera cette année !

Elles se dirigèrent vers le tableau

S : c'est génial on es encore dans la même classe et dans la même salle que l'année dernière

T : dépêchons nous d'y aller avant que ça sonne.

Pendant que les filles se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours. Attardons nous sur un groupe de trois personnes qui se compose d'un garçon et deux filles. Le garçon est brun plutôt grand les yeux noisettes et regarde avec attention notre héroïne. L'une des filles a les cheveux noir et porte 2 chignons en haut de la tête dont une partie pend encore de chaque coté de la tête quant a la dernière des trois elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au garçon mais elle a les cheveux blond et long, très long qu'elle attache en queue de cheval haute. Vous avez compris il s'agit de Lionel, l'une de ses sœur et Stéphanie.

Lionel : dépêchez vous les filles on doit aller au bureau du directeur !

Stéphanie : oui on arrive… tu va voir je suis sur que Tomoeda va te plaire (en parlant a la petite blonde)

La fille : ça me plait déjà !

Classe de Sakura

Professeur : bonjour je m'appelle Mme Chistami je serai votre professeur de français et votre professeur principal. Bon je vais vous donner votre emploie du temps

A ce moment le directeur frappa à la porte et entra dans la salle

Directeur : Mme Chistami je voudrai que vous preniez ces élèves dans votre classe

Mme Chistami : bien sur entrez je vous présente 3 nouveaux élèves qui vont passer l'année avec nous. Allez entrer. (En s'adressant aux 3 ado, une jeune fille blonde rentra puis apparu Stéphanie et enfin Lionel. Quand Sakura aperçu Stéphanie, elle rêvassait mais quand elle vis Lionel elle se leva et lui sauta au cou)

S : Lionel… (Elle pleurait de joie et d'émotion)

Mme Chistami : Melle Kinomoto reprenez votre place immédiatement

Sonia : soyez gentille Mme ça fait plus d'un an qu'il ne se sont pas vu

Mme Chistami : peut être mais c'est pas une raison pour faire ce quelle a fait. Melle allez vous rasseoir et vous Lionel c'est ça asseyez vous derrière elle

S : merci Mme

Le cours se termina vers 12h quand tout l'emploie du temps fut donné et que le rappel des règles fut lu par Mme Chistami

Cours du collège

S est dans les bras de son petit ami : tu ne peux pas imaginé combien de fois j'ai rêvé d'être avec toi

L : et moi dont ! Au fait je voulais te présenter ma petite sœur Anya Li

S : comment ça se fait qu'elle soit dans notre classe

L : c'est un vrai génie elle a sauté 2 classe

S : pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu revenais dans ta dernière lettre

L : je voulais te faire une surprise ! Et je voulais te remercier ma très chère Thyphanie

S : tu étais au courant ! (En se retournant vers sa meilleure amie)

T : bien sur mais j'avais promis de ne rien dire

S : mais vous êtes arrivé quand ? (En se tournant vers Steph)

St : hier soir

S : je n'en reviens pas il faut que j'aille le dire a tout le monde et Mathieu tout d'abord

L : hein mais comment ?

S : il m'a dit que mon frère et lui sont pion au lycée ! Aller vient !

Elle le tira par le bras sans qu'il est le temps de finir son déjeuné et l'emmena vers la grille de la cours du lycée.

S : dis moi Lionel ? Tu restes juste un an comme l'a dit la prof ?

L : non j'ai tout réglé je reste pour toujours avec toi

S : c'est vrai ?

L : oui je te le jure

S : je suis si heureuse ! oh on est arrivé ! Mathieu ! Thomas !

Th : mais c'est Sakura. Elle est avec qq1 un mec !

Mat : ça ne serait pas Lionel ?

Th : quoi le morveux est de retour

S : et vous venez ou pas !

Mat : on arrive !

Nos 2 amis se rapprochèrent de la grille

S : je voulais vous annoncer la nouvelle : Lionel est de retour

Th : pourquoi la chine ce n'est pas assez bien pour lui ?

Mat : thomas… ravis de te revoir Lionel

L : ravis également. Il faudra que je parle à Yué plus tard j'ai qqch. à lui remettre de la part de ma mère

Mat : d'accord on a qu'à se retrouver chez Sakura après les cours si ça ne te dérange pas

S : pas de problème mais tu peux me dire ce que c'est ?

L : je ne peux pas t'en parler ça ne concerne que Yué

S : ok je ne m'en mêle pas. Bon ben à ce soir

Et les deux amis partirent s'occuper de la cours du lycée et Sakura et Lionel restèrent un peu sur place quand Thyphanie les retrouvèrent

T : et bien vous venez

S : on arrive 5min s'il te plait

T : d'acc…

Elle s'éloigna

L : Sak tu m'as tellement manqué.

S : et toi alors tu as vu la tête de la prof quand je t'ai couru dans les bras

L : oui je ne pensais pas que tu aurais osé le faire

S : ça fait des jours et des jours que je rêvais de te revoir

L : à bon je n'avais pas remarqué (avec un ton ironique)

S : c'est ça moque toi de moi

Sakura se rapprocha de Lionel et se blotti dans ses bras

S : tu sais je n'espérais plus te revoir

L : comment tu peux dire ça ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

S : Lionel je t'aime tant

Ils se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement mais ils sentirent que qq1 les épiait. Et ils remarquèrent Thyphanie avec sa camera.

T : mais non n'arrêtez pas vous êtes trop mignon (avec des yeux plein d'étoiles)

S : Thyphanie tu ne crois pas que tu abuse un peu

T : mais non, tu crois que franchement je ne vais pas filmer le 1er baiser de ma meilleure amie.

Ils tombèrent à la renverse

T en pensé : _j'aimerai tellement qu'il soit là_

Anya et Steph arrivèrent à ce moment là

Anya : qui voudrais tu qui soit là ?

T : mais je n'ai rien dit

L : ah oui j'ai oublié de vous dire ma petite sœur peu lire dans les pensée des gens

T en pensé : _ne dit rien promis_

Anya : pas de problème

S : c'est super comme don ! Ça doit être pratique

Anya : oui mais si la personne a trop de pouvoir je ne peux pas le faire par exemple toi : je ne peux pas lire dans les tiennes mais à mon avis elle sont en rapport avec mon frère n'est ce pas ?

S : ça se voit tant que ça

Steph : même nous qui n'avons pas de pouvoir on le voit pas vrai Thyphanie

T : oh que oui !

S : ça va bientôt sonner allons y !

Pour couper cour à la discussion qui l'embarrassait beaucoup. Ils rentrèrent en cours et la journée se termina normalement et tous se dirigèrent vers la maison de Sakura.

Chez Sakura dans le salon

S : kéro je suis rentré

K : bonjour Sak… quoi le morveux et la chipie sont de retour et c'est qui la petite blonde ?

S : ne les appelle comme ça d'accord ! Et la petite blonde c'est l'une des sœur de Lionel elle s'appelle Anya. Anya je te présente Kéro

Anya : quoi c'est Kérobéro le gardien des cartes de Clow

K : de Sakura maintenant stp

S : mais ce n'est qu'une forme d'emprunt

K : oui regarde

Il se transforma en un magnifique lion ailé

K : alors qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

Anya : wha ! Tu es superbe !

K : merci au moins tu n'es pas comme ce morveux

S : fait attention à ce que tu dis Kéro il s'appelle Lionel d'accord c 'est ça ou sinon pas de dessert ce soir.

K : je suis désolé mais ne me prive pas de dessert stp !

L : quel ventre sur pattes

S : bon vous voulez du thé et des gâteaux c'est mon père qui les a fait ?

K : oh oui ! Oh oui !

S : dit si tu reprenais ta forme d'emprunt

Steph : tu es peut être plus gros mais ton appétit ne change pas

K : dit la chipie je t'ai rien demandé

Sakura se dirigea vers la cuisine. Quand la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit et que 2 personnes entrèrent dans la maison

Th : c'est nous

S : on est dans le salon

M : bonjour tout le monde

L : rebonjour Mathieu… Sakura ?

S : oui ?

L : je peux monter dans ta chambre. Il faut que je parle seul à seul avec Yué ?

S : oui pas de problème

L : Mathieu tu viens avec moi

M : oui mais je pense que c'est à une autre personne que tu veux parler

Le cercle de Clow se forma sous les pieds de Mathieu et des grandes ailes entourèrent notre ami puis quand elles s'ouvrèrent on vit un magnifique jeune homme avec des cheveux d'un gris argenté très reluisant des yeux vifs et brillant comme si la lune se reflétait dans ses yeux.

Yué : je te suis Lionel.

Il montèrent dans la chambre quand Lionel entra il remarqua que la chambre de sa petite amie n'avait en aucun cas changé il souris mais il repensa à la mission que lui avait donner sa mère.

Yué : que voulais tu me donner ?

L : bien voilà. Ma mère a retrouvé une bague qui t'appartenait.

Yué : mais je n'ai jamais eu…

A ce moment Lionel sortit une bague très fine qui avait la forme d'une lune argentée et qui brillait dans la pénombre de la chambre. Yué fut extrêmement surpris si bien qu'il rougit ce qui surpris au plus au point notre jeune ami.

L : ma mère ma dit que tu saurai à qui elle revenait

Yué : oui je le sais. Na…dia

L : qui est Nadia

Yué : la 3ème gardienne des cartes de Clow. _Et surtout la seule femme que j'ai aimé_

L : Clow a créé un 3ème gardien

Yué : oui mais elle n'était dans le livre elle n'apparaît que le jour où Sakura…

L : oui ?

Yué : non j'ai promis de ne rien dire. Mais je te remercie de m'avoir rapporter cette bague.

L : il n'y a pas de quoi. Je descend tu me suis.

Yué : non je vais rester un peu seul

Lionel sorti de la chambre et retourna dans le salon.

Yué : Nadia je ne sais pas quand Sakura trouvera le cristal.

Le livre de Sakura sortit du tiroir et les cartes formèrent un cercle autour du juge

Carte de l'obscurité : Yué il faut garder espoir et faire confiance à notre maîtresse elle est très forte

Yué : je lui fais confiance mais je ne supporte plus cette attente

Carte : nous le comprenons mais cela ne devrai plus tarder je te le jure

Yué : il est temps que je vous laisse mais merci quand même.

Les cartes retournèrent dans le livre et il alla dans le tiroir. Yué alla au salon où tout le monde l'attendait

Pendant ce temps Lionel retrouva sa petite amie au salon

S : alors on peu savoir ce que tu as donné à Yué ou c'est un secret d'état

L : ça concerne lui et Nadia

K : NADIA !

T : qui est Nadia

K : une personne importante pour Yué donc évité d'en parler devant lui

T : chut il descend

Yué entra dans le salon et tous s'arrêtèrent de parler

Yué : de quoi parler vous ?

Steph : de la petite sœur de Lionel. Yué je te présente Anya Li.

Yué : bonjour

Anya : enchanté de te rencontrer alors c'es toi le juge des cartes.

Yué : exact.

Devant la maison

Une jeune femme blonde les yeux gris vert regardais la scène avec beaucoup de tristesse dans le regard.

Jeune fille : oh Yué je suis désolé de ne pouvoir te voir maintenant mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je veux connaître ta petite protégée avant de me montrer réellement à toi. Clow avait raison elle est parfaite pour toi et les cartes. A bientôt mon tendre amour.

Et elle disparu dans la pénombre de la tombé de la nuit ce qui fait que l'on ne voyez plus qu'une ombre sur le bitume

Sur le toit d'un immeuble qui surplombe Tomoeda

Vers minuit

Une silhouette : Nadia est là et ces imbéciles de gardiens, ils ont une nouvelle maîtresse c'est intéressant !

Une 2ème silhouette : maître il est temps d'attaqué vous ne croyez pas

Une 3ème silhouette : laissons le jeune Kusanagi s'en occuper

Kusanagi : merci de me faire confiance je suis sur d'y arriver j'ai un compte à régler envers ces abrutis de gardien et Clow.

Maître : nous te laissons donc faire. Amuse toi bien. Venez vous autre.

Kusanagi : à toute à l'heure… [Les autres disparurent comme par enchantement et le jeune Kusanagi se mit a réfléchir et à se dire pour lui-même] utilisons la colère des orages. Que le tonnerre et les éclairs se mettent à gronder et que l'orage vienne tout de suite !

A ce moment un orage d'une rare intensité s'abattit sur la ville et un éclair détruisit une maison en ruine puis des trombes d'eau tombèrent.

Kusanagi : on va bien rire je le sens

Puis Kusanagi disparu sans laisser de trace.

Fin de la première partie


	2. Chapter 2

La petite fée en pendentif

De nouveaux problèmes et une nouvelle venue

Rêve de Sakura

Elle survole la ville et se pose au temple Tsukimine puis sur le cerisier. Il y a une jeune femme avec des ailes dans le dos. Les cartes forme un cercle autour de Sakura et il y a un cristal qui brille de mille feux

S : ce qu'il est beau

Gros plan sur Kéro dans la chambre de Sakura.

K : qu'est ce qui est beau ?

S : Aaah ! Kéro tu m'a fais peur !

K : répond qu'est ce qui est beau ?

S : le cristal que j'ai vu dans mon rêve.

Kéro se pose sur le lit et trébuche

K : qu'est ce que c'est ?

Sakura soulève la couverture et elle découvre son sceptre et dans sa main gauche se trouve la carte du rêve comme la fois où Anthony a voulu que Sakura le voie en rêve

S : si j'ai bien compris ce rêve va se réaliser.

K : j'ai bien peur que oui. Raconte moi donc ce fameux rêve.

Sakura lui raconta en détail le rêve et au moment de se rendormir un éclair jaillit et Sakura hurla de peur. On entendit qq1 courir dans le couloir et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand.

Dominic : Ca va ma chérie ?

S : oh papa c'est rien l'éclair m'a fait peur. L'orage est fort cette nuit

Dominic : ça ira ma puce ?

S : oui t'en fait pas tu peux te recoucher. Je n'aime pas trop les orages

Dominic : oui je sais. Disons que tu le tien de ta mère. Bon j'y vais mais si il a quoi que ce soit tu m'appelles. Promis ?

S : promis bonne nuit et merci papa

Il embrassa sa fille sur le front et sortit de la chambre Sakura s'endormi très vite.

K : Nadia ça doit être l'heure je suppose. A bientôt. Il faut que je prévienne Yué le plus vite possible demain Sakura à sport je me cacherais dans son sac et j'irai voir Yué. Ce rêve est très important pour Nadia comme pour lui.

Le lendemain matin

S : wouah j'ai bien dormi c'est super

Un bruit sourd venant du ciel éclata au dessus de la maison ce qui fit sursauter notre jeune sorcière.

S : quoi l'orage n'est pas fini

K qui venait juste de se réveiller : toujours pas fini cet orage

S : et non tu le voie bien je vais me mouillé ce matin en plus je n'aime pas trop ça

K : dit plutôt tout de suite que tu as peur et c'est tout. Si tu veux je peux t'accompagner, ça te va comme ça, tu n'aura pas peur

S : oh merci mon petit kéro ! Allez va dans mon sac de sport vite je dois descendre il faut que j'aille manger.

Cuisine des Kinomoto

S : bonjour tout… thomas n'es pas là papa ?

Dom : non il avait rendez vous avec le directeur du collège pour une nouvelle surveillante

S : d'acc…

Dom : tu m'as l'air bien heureuse aujourd'hui ma petite chérie

S : oui c'est vrai on ne s'est pas vu hier soir… et bien tu sais quoi ?

Dom : non vas-y

S : Lionel, mon Lionel il est de retour !

Dom : mais c'est merveilleux je suis content pour toi

Sakura fini de prendre son petit déjeuner tranquillement car pour une fois elle n'était pas en retard.

S : bon je vais y aller

Dom : attend…

A ce moment quelqu'un sonna à l'entrée

S : j'y vais

Elle ouvrit la porte et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son petit ami trempé jusqu'aux os.

S : Lionel que fais tu ici ce n'est pas vraiment ta route tu va être malade entre ne reste pas dehors

L : bonjours quand même en fait je suis venu car je me souviens que tu as horreur des orages n'est ce pas ? Et donc je me suis dis qu'avec moi tu serais protégé !

S : tu es adorable…

Dom : qui est ce mon cœur ?

S : papa c'est Lionel, il est venu pour m'accompagner au collège, on va y aller !

Dom : tu plaisante avec le temps qu'il fait pas question tu vas encore être malade je vais vous emmener je n'est pas cours et je comptait faire les courses ce matin par contre je mange à la fac ce soir. Allez en voiture

Devant le collège

S : merci papa à ce soir

Dom : je ne rentrerai pas trop tard

L : merci de m'avoir emmener M Kinomoto

Dom : il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Mais stp appel moi Dominic, ça me fera plaisir Lionel.

L : d'accord

S : viens mon chéri ou sinon on sera en retard

Dom : bonne journée les enfants

S : merci à toi aussi

La voiture du père de notre magicienne s'éloigna tranquillement et nos jeunes tourtereaux la regardaient partir

L : dis moi Sakura tu n'a pas senti qq. ch. d'étrange dans la nuit

S : a part le rêve que j'ai fait et cet orage qui n'en fini pas non

L : un rêve

Mais au même instant la cloche sonna

S : on en reparlera plus tard il faut y aller sinon on va encore se faire enguirlander par la prof de français

Ils se mirent à courir dans la cours et dans les couloirs et arrivèrent juste a temps car a peine étaient-ils assis que le professeur Chistami entrai dans la salle de cours.

Salle de classe

Mme Chistami : les enfants avant de commencer le cours je voudrai vous présenté les 3 nouveaux surveillants du collège et il s'occupe également du lycée. Entrez je vous en pris

Mathieu et notre cher Thomas (c'est un de mes personnages préféré) entrèrent ils étaient suivis d'une jeune fille blonde d'une grande beauté les yeux gris vert qui changeait de couleur selon le temps qu'il faisait, de plus elle portait une mini jupe d'un bleue pale et elle avait un top lavande elle portait pardessus ce top un blouson en jeans.

S : _ce qu'elle est belle mais elle me fait me penser à Samantha d'ailleurs ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas de nouvelle d'Anthony_

Quand elle sorti enfin de sa rêverie elle remarqua que son frère et ses amis étaient déjà sorti elle se retourna et vit le visage préoccupé de son petit ami

S : qu'y a-t-il Lionel

L : j'ai senti une force qui émane d'elle tu la ressenti

S : non excuse moi mais j'étais dans les nuages.

Mme Chis : Lionel Sakura pourriez vous vous taire vous êtes en cours ici et pas chez vous

Ils se levèrent en rougissant.

Les 2 : excusez nous Mme

Les cours de la matinée continuèrent sans autre problème

A midi

Sakura sortit la première et voulait absolument voir cette fameuse Magalie. Elle embarqua sa meilleure amie, son cher Lionel et la famille de ce dernier vers la grille qui mène au lycée pour apercevoir leurs nouveaux surveillants

S : je les vois. Mathieu ! Thomas !

Magalie : thomas il y a une fille qui vous appelle

Th : ouais c'est ma sœur.

Mag : tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une sœur

M : disons qu'il est très discret sur sa vie mais tu aurai pu lui dire que tu avais une sœur tu exagère

Sakura arriva enfin à la grille avec ses amis

S : bonjour grand frère, dit tu aurais pu me dire que tu venais dans ma classe

M : tu ne lui en avais même pas parlé

T : oh écrase…

S en s'adressant à Magalie : salut je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto voici Lionel Li mon petit ami, Thyphanie Daïdogi ma meilleure amie, Stéphanie Li la cousine de Lionel et enfin Anya Li la sœur de Lionel

Mag : Moi je suis Magalie Ayinama je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Et toi Sakura tu est vraiment comme on m'en avait parlé.

S : thomas t'avais parlé de moi

Mag : non quelqu'un qui est parti depuis longtemps

Lionel se mit à la regarder méchamment. Mais il n'a pas pu en parler avec sa petite amie car à se moment un éclair s'écrasa à 20m de nos héros.

S : il n'est pas terminé cet orage

Mag : il ne me semble pas naturel, c'est comme si on l'avait provoqué

L : qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Mag : moi rien

S : je sens une force maléfique et magique très puissante. Il faut que j'y aille ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance

Th : attend Sakura et tes cours

M : je t'accompagne

L : et nous aussi

Mag : bonne chance… (À voix basse)

Th : qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Mag : moi rien mais la je vais te laissé tu t'en sortira !

Th : et attend et moi je fait quoi maintenant ?

Sur le toit du collège

S : clef magique qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile révèle ta vrai nature moi Sakura je te l'ordonne ! Libère ta puissance !

La clef se transforma en sceptre étant plus grand (pour moi je pense que puisque Sakura a grandi son sceptre doit faire de même car elle est aussi plus puissante et le sera encore plus dans qq. temps)) qu'avant mais lui ressemblant comme deux goutte d'eau

T : c'est génial Sakura chasseuse de cartes reprend du service

Steph : on ne peut pas partir comme ça

L : non toi et Anya vous restez ici

Steph : mais…

Anya : non il a raison et puis nous ne leur servirons à rien et puis il y a les cours.

S : ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Carte du miroir fait apparaître des doubles de moi ainsi que de Mathieu et Lionel !

T : et moi ?

S : je préfère que tu restes ici, ça peut être dangereux

T : mais je te l'ai déjà dit avec toi je ne risque rien

K qui était dans le sac de Sakura sorti a ce moment là : Sakura a raison et puis il faut que tu surveille leurs doubles

S : je serai plus rassuré. Fais le pour moi stp

T : d'accord…

L : je pense qu'il est temps que vous repreniez vos vraies formes

Des ailes entourèrent Mathieu et Kéro et quand elles s'ouvrirent il y avait devant les enfant les 2 gardiens de la plus grande magicienne du monde.

S : Lionel monte sur le dos de Kéro. Carte du vol viens à mon aide !

Ils s'envolèrent et Thomas aperçu 3 ombres sous la pluie

Th : soyez prudent…

Dans les airs

L : Sakura où va-t-on ?

S : au temple Tsukimine

Au temple Tsukimine

Une vague arriva sur Sakura elle fut emporter

L : Sakuraaa !

S se relève : Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas

K : attention !

Il créa un champ de force avec ses ailes

S : Merci Kéro

Mais le champ fut vite détruit

S : Partez il n'en veut qu'à moi

L : jamais ! Dieu du feu, viens à mon aide !

Et une flamme toucha la vague mais ne la détruit pas.

S : Bonne idée j'aurais du y penser. CARTE DU FEU viens à mon aide !

La carte se matérialisa et attaqua la vague. Nos héros se sentirent soulagés, pensant qu'ils avaient détruits ce torrent d'eau seulement, un tsunami plus puissant s'abattit sur eux. De ce fait, la carte du feu retourna dans les mains de sa maîtresse.

S : dommage, ce n'est pas grave, on va recommencer

Mais à ce moment un tourbillon d'eau emporta les deux gardiens et le jeune chinois et ils se retrouvent submergés par la vague

S : LIONEL ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

L avant de disparaître sous la vague : ai confiance…

S : il a raison. Il ne faut pas pleurer. On va s'en sortir, il le faut ! Je donnerai ma vie pour mes amis ! Et je le jure, je le ferais. Je vous en pris, sauvez les !

A ce moment précis, Sakura se mit à briller et un cristal bleu sorti du corps de notre maîtresse des cartes et vint se placer sur son sceptre

S : je t'en prie carte du feu aides mes amies !

Un puissant vent se créa à l'endroit où Sakura invoqua sa carte. La carte du feu se matérialisa et attaqua la vague mais ce qui surprit, c'est que le feu réussi à détruire le tsunami. Puis elle monta jusqu'aux nuages et mit fin à ce terrible orage.

S se précipita vers Lionel : tu vas bien ?

L : oui et c'est grâce à toi

S se tourna vers ses gardiens : Yué et toi Kéro tout va bien ?

K : oui merci

Yué : Sakura que fait ce cristal sur ton sceptre ?

S : aucune idée il m'est apparu quand vous étiez dans le tourbillon

Une voix : tu as réussi jeune maîtresse je te félicite.

Yué : cette voix… c'est…

L : elle vient du cerisier.

La voix : oui Yué c'est moi

Une silhouette de femme descendue du cerisier, elle avait des ailes. Elle était très belle, blonde avec des reflets noisette, ses cheveux étaient attachés de part et d'autre de sa tête en deux chignons ils étaient retenus par des pinces chinoises. Elle se dirigea vers nos héros et se blotti dans les bras du juge.

Yué : Na...di…a

Nadia : oh Yué tu m'as tant manqué

S : kéro tu peu m'expliquer stp

K : voici Nadia la 3ème gardienne des cartes de Clow et accessoirement la fiancé de Yué.

S : mais pourquoi est elle apparu

K : car tu as enfin trouvé le cristal

S : mais alors pourquoi j'ai ce cristal

Nad : je vais t'expliquer. Tout à l'heure tu as préféré sacrifier ta vie que celle de tes amis ce qui t'honore. Ce cristal est le cristal de l'humilité et de l'amour universel si tu te sers du cristal avec les cartes leurs pouvoir serons décuplés c'est pour ça que tu as pu détruire la vague avec la carte du feu car le cristal t'a aidé.

S : je comprend merci petit cristal mais dis moi c'est toi qui a créé l'orage

Nad : non j'en suis incapable

K : de toute façon si ça aurai été Nadia on aurai ressenti la puissance de Clow seulement je le l'ai pas ressenti.

L : mais alors qui ça peut bien être ?

Une ombre : moi…

Yué : qui est tu ?

L'ombre : tu m'a oublié toi Yué le préféré de tous

Yué : resté derrière nous Kérobéros

K : je te suis

Les deux gardiens se placèrent devant leur maîtresse le chinois et la dernière gardienne.

Yué : montre toi qui es tu ?

L'ombre : une autre fois peut être… la prochaine fois ta protégé et toi mourrez !

Et l'ombre disparu sans laisser de trace.

Yué : tout le monde va bien ?

S : oui ne t'inquiète pas. Il a dit qu'il vous connaissait vous l'avez déjà vu ?

K : non pas à ma connaissance.

Nad : moi non plus…

Yué : à moins que Clow nous l'ait fait oublier

L : je crois qu'on le saura assez tôt. Il faut rentrer on a encore cours.

S : oui il va peut être falloir y aller.

K : oui, bon, puisque l'orage est fini je vais rester un peu ici je te retrouve chez toi Sakura

S : mais avec tout ça tu nous as pas dit où tu allais vivre Nadia.

Nad : et bien j'ai moi aussi une forme d'emprunt : je suis Magalie Ayinama

S : mais c'est super comme ça tu es toujours avec Yué vu qu'il est Mathieu

Nad : je le sais je l'ai fait exprès

Yué : bon rentrons Lionel monte sur mon dos

Ils s'éloignèrent avec Sakura et Nadia de chaque côté d'eux. Pendant se temps kéro se dirigea vers le temple.

K : tu peux sortir de là Clow enfin Anthony.

Anthony : comment as-tu su que j'étais ici, même Sakura ne m'a pas senti.

K : Clow aurai-t-il oublié que la gardienne du cristal peut communiquer par télépathie.

Ant : non bien sur que non. Mais pour l'instant Sakura et Lionel ne doivent pas savoir que je suis ici c'est bien compris.

K : pas de problème je préviendrai Nadia et Yué

Ant : je l'ai déjà fait. Bon sinon comment se porte les amis de notre jeune maîtresse des cartes

K : tous vont bien

Ant : comment ce fait il que Thyphanie ne soit pas venu avec eux ?

K : comme on n'ignorait ce qui allait se passer, et bien on lui a interdit de venir. Dites moi Clow celui qui nous a attaqué dit qu'il nous connais et que nous l'avons oublier

Ant : je n'en sais rien tu sais que les souvenir de ma vie passé ne me sont pas tous revenu

K : mais alors pourquoi êtes vous revenu ?

Ant : j'ai senti que de nouveaux combat auront lieu et pour une raison personnelle.

K : oh je vois.

Ant : pour l'instant, je ne veux pas que nos deux jeunes magiciens soient au courant de mon retour, avant que j'aie réglé une petite affaire personnelle

Ant : bon je dois te laisser au revoir Kérobéros

K : au revoir Anthony

Anthony parti en se volatilisant et Kéro repris sa forme d'emprunt et rentra sagement chez Sakura

Fin de la deuxième partie


	3. Chapter 3

La petite fée en pendentif

Un nouvel amour est né

Le début de ce chapitre ce passe juste après la rencontre avec Nadia.

La chambre de Thyphanie

Une silhouette d'un adolescent était devant la fenêtre de notre chanteuse. Une lumière bleutée apparue dans la main de cette personne et la fenêtre s'ouvrit sans faire de bruit. Dans la pénombre on pouvait distingué des lunettes des cheveux cours bien coiffé et surtout le symbole du soleil dans son dos. Il s'approcha doucement du lit de la belle endormie et la regarda avec beaucoup de douceur.

Ant chuchotant : ma douce Thyphanie j'aimerai tant que tu sache que je suis tout près de toi.

T dans son sommeil : Anthony… non ne me laisse pas seule…

Il sourit en l'entendant l'appeler puis il remarqua qu'elle s'agitait. Faisait-elle un cauchemar ? Elle se réveilla en sueur et sursauta en voyant une personne auprès d'elle. La jeune fille voulu hurler mais une mains se plaça contre sa bouche et elle entendit dans un murmure

Ant : Thyphanie, c moi Anthony…

T : Anthony… comment ?...

Ant : je voulais te voir il faut que je te parle ça fait longtemps que j'y pense…

T : Sakura va être contente que tu sois là… QUOI !

Ant : chut… moins fort sinon tu va réveiller toute la maison… Ne dit rien à Sakura stp pour l'instant.

T : d'acc mais pourquoi tu es là… tu sais moi aussi il fallait que je te parle…

Ant : tu veux bien me laisser commencer…

Thyphanie avait allumé sa lampe de chevet et avait remarqué qu'au moment où Anthony avait commencé à parler il rougissait de plus et que cela ne faisait qu'empirer. Thyphanie se sentait de plus en plus troublé par ce jeune homme depuis quand, c'était elle rendu compte, qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'ignorait, mais ce qu'il l'étonnait, ce fut le regard perçant que lui lança le jeune magicien.

Ant : bon voilà… cela fait longtemps que j'y pense… je me suis rendu compte que tu me manquais plus que tout depuis que j'étais parti…

T : oh Anthony toi aussi tu m'as manqué énormément…

Ant : Thyphanie…

T : Anthony…

Les deux ensemble : je t'aime…

T : non c'est vrai ? Tu… tu m'aimes…

Ant : oui je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Thyphanie se leva de son lit et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle pleurait de joie mais aussi d'émotion.

T : depuis quand tu le sais ?

Ant : depuis mon retour en Angleterre. Au début tout le monde me manquait mais ensuite je ne pensais qu'à toi, je rêvais de toi, je ne mangeais plus, je me suis rendu compte que le simple fait de te voir en photos me rendait heureux car ton sourire me faisait craquer. Mais et toi ?

T : et bien quand on t'a connu je pensais que tu aimais Sakura mais je me suis rendu compte que tu la considérait comme une petite sœur et que tu voulais seulement la protégé puis on a appris a se connaître. Tu as joué du piano ça m'a troublée et puis quand tu est reparti j'ai senti un vide si grand que je me suis rendu compte que je tenais à toi plus que ne l'imaginais. Je n'ose pas imaginer que c'est vrai. Tu ne peux pas croire combien de fois j'ai pensé à ce moment.

Ant : et moi alors…

T : Anthony, pourquoi je ne dois rien dire à Sakura ?

Ant : pour l'instant les ennemis de Sakura ne sont pas au courant de mon retour et je veux faire mon enquête avant de me montrer à ta meilleure amie.

T : d'accord je ne dirai rien mais on risque d'avoir quand même un petit problème.

Ant : lequel ?

T : Anya…

Ant : qui est ce ?

T : c'est la petite sœur de Lionel. Et le problème c'est qu'elle a des pouvoirs magiques. Elle peut lire dans les pensées des personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques

Ant : je vois parle le lui, je suis sur qu'elle comprendra.

T : le plus dure sera le fait de ne pas penser à toi, je n'y arrivais déjà pas alors maintenant ce sera pire !

Ant : je dois te laisser, je ne veux pas qu'on me repère et qu'il t'arrive qqch. tu comprends, bien sur.

T : soit prudent et reviens me voir demain soir je serai plus rassurée si tu passe.

Ant : je te le promets à demain ma belle.

Puis Anthony se dirigea vers la fenêtre, suivit de Thyphanie, il se retourna juste pour lui faire un doux baiser sur la joue, puis il sortit sur le balcon et s'envola dans la nuit. Thyphanie regarda longtemps la silhouette au dessus de la ville puis ce ne fut plus qu'un point et elle ne vit plus rien. Elle resta cependant devant cette vision de Tokyo illuminé. Puis quand elle sorti de son rêve éveillé elle retourna se coucher.

Le lendemain

Au Collège, Classe de Sakura

Sakura arriva en trombe dans la classe

Steph : bonjour Sakura pas de soucis le prof n'est pas encore là.

S : ouf j'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais. Bonjour tout le monde

L'héritière des pouvoirs de Clow Ride s'avança vers sa table et sa meilleure amie

S : bonjour ma belle

T :…

S : Thyphanie hou, hou tu es là ?

T : oh excuse moi Sakura, bonjour.

S : à quoi tu penses ?

T : à euh… ton nouveau costume

T en pensé_ : si tu savais je suis tant inquiète pour Anthony je ne veux pas le perdre alors que je viens juste de le retrouver_

Sakura regarda sa chère cousine mais ne remarqua rien de changer à part le fait qu'elle rêvassait puis Anya se dirigea vers elle.

Anya : laisse je vais la voir je crois savoir ce qui la traquasse.

S : tu me le dirais si c'était très grave

Anya : bien sur.

La petite sœur de Lionel s'avança vers le bureau de Thyphanie et se concentra elle entendit clairement les pensées de sa nouvelle amie

Anya juste pour Thyphanie : je sais à quoi tu pense.

T sorti de sa rêverie : je t'en pris ne dit rien je le lui ai promis.

Anya : pas de soucis.

Le professeur entra et chacun reprit sa place. Les cours continuèrent tranquillement sauf pour Sakura car ils avaient Math : c'est la matière qu'elle déteste le plus.

Cependant notre magicienne s'inquiétait car sa meilleure amie était restée dans les nuages toute la journée ce qui est étonnant de sa part. Habituellement c'était plutôt l'inverse, ce changement l'intrigua au plus au point elle voulu lui en parler mais, à chaque fois Thyphanie coupait cours la conversation.

Le soir

Chambre de Sakura

S : je m'inquiète pour Thyphanie elle semblait ailleurs aujourd'hui

L : oui c'est rare venant de sa part. elle est peut être préoccupé par qqch.

S : je connais Thyphanie elle m'en aurai parlée

L : elle nous en parlera sûrement demain.

S : oui tu as raison… c'est génial que papa est bien voulu que tu dormes à la maison ce soir

L : oui mais pas dans la même chambre.

K : ton père a bien fait je ne veux pas du morveux dans la même pièce que moi.

S : il s'appelle Lionel et si tu continu tu n'aura pas de dessert !

K : excuse moi, excuse moi !

L : ventre sur pattes

S : ça vaut pour toi aussi Lionel son nom est Kéro sinon pas de bisous !

Qq1 frappa à la porte.

S : oui entrez

Mag : désolé de te dérangé mais Nadia voudrait te parler

Le cercle de Clow Ride se matérialisa au pied de Magalie puis des ailes d'anges entourèrent la jeune femme et quand elle s'ouvrit à nouveau Nadia était devant sa maîtresse et le petit ami de celle-ci.

S : je vois que tu utilises le même procédé que Yué ou Kéro.

Nad : bien sur

L : que voulais tu lui dire ? Si tu veux je peux vous laisser.

S : pas question ! Tu as le droit de savoir tout comme moi car ça te concerne. Vas-y Nadia on t'écoute.

Nad : je voudrai te parler de ton cristal

S : tu m'en as déjà parlé hier

Nad : mais je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Clow a créé ce cristal car il s'est dit que seul une personne qui est : la bonté même, méritait de possédé les cartes pour que jamais au grand jamais elle ne servent pour faire le mal. Ton cœur est pur Sakura. Tu es courageuse, tu es gentille, douce, et tu penses aux autres avant toi. Ce cristal s'appelle comme je te l'ai dit le cristal de l'humilité et l'amour universel. Clow possédait ce cristal maintenant il te revient de droit. Prends en soin car si un jour il est détruit moi aussi.

S : d'accord mais comment je m'en sers réellement car hier je n'ai rien fait ?

Nad : le cristal réagit avec tes émotions : si tu sens que tu n'auras pas assez de puissance juste avec ta carte : il se mettra à briller, puis il se placera directement sur ton sceptre, comme il l'a fait hier justement. Je te demande de faire attention à son pouvoir. Il est très puissant mais n'utilise pas sa puissance d'un coup j'ai peur que tu ne soit pas encore en mesure de le contrôler.

S : je te promets de faire attention mais toi aussi je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risque inutile je sais me défendre.

L : tu es vraiment la fiancée de Yué ?

K : oui pas de doute la dessus !

Nad : oui c vrai, mais on ne peut pas exister sans avoir à protéger qq1.

S : oui je te comprends. Pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi ?

L : dans les livres de Clow que ma famille a, tu n'es mentionné qu'une fois. Il a juste inscrit ton prénom mais c'est tout

K : ne serait-ce pas à cause d'une bague ?

L : si justement Clow a marqué ceci : «si un jour qq1 lit ces qq. lignes il devra donné à Yué le juges la bague lunaire qui est dans la couverture du livre. Il devra la remettre à Nadia en temps voulu...»

Nad : merci Lionel pour ce que tu as fait et à toi Sakura d'avoir enfin découvert ton cristal.

S : il n'y a pas de quoi on est ami après tout.

Nad : bon je crois que je vous ai tout dit je vais reprendre ma forme d'emprunt.

A nouveau ses ailes l'entourèrent et quand elles se rouvrirent Magalie était de nouveau là.

Mag : bon je vais vous laisser car je dois rejoindre les garçons ils ont encore des choses à m'expliquer pour la surveillance du lycée.

S : ok bon courage. Si mon frère t'énerve ne te laisse pas faire mais ne t'énerve pas ça marche pas.

Mag : c'est enregistré bonne soirée vous trois.

L : salut à toi aussi.

Magalie sortit de la chambre et le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement sauf au dîner quand Thomas appris que le jeune chinois dormait ici et de plus dans sa chambre. Voyant le désastre arrivé, Mathieu invita Thomas à dormir chez lui.

Chambre de Thyphanie

T : que fais tu Anthony ? Tu m'a promis de revenir je t'en pris reviens moi vite

À peine avait elle prononcé cette phrase que l'adolescent arriva par le même endroit que la veille.

Ant : tu t'inquiétait pour moi c'est trop gentil.

T : imbécile tu me dit que va faire ton enquête pour savoir qui sont réellement les ennemis de ma Sakura et ensuite tu veux que je ne soit pas inquiète : tu exagère !

Ant : je suis désolé mais ne te fâche pas tu sais que je ne risque rien j'ai des pouvoirs magiques quand même c'est utile tu sais.

T : je sais mais n'empêche évite de me dire ça la prochaine fois. Alors qu'as-tu trouvé ?

Ant : je sais qui sont ces ennemis. D'ailleurs l'un d'entre eux est une création de Clow Ride.

T : QUOI !

Ant : il se nomme Kusanagi (à prononcer Koussanagui)

T : pourquoi se bat-il contre nous il devrait faire partie de l'équipe de ma meilleure amie ?

Ant : il s'est passé une chose quand Clow était vivant. Il a été banni et je le regrette.

T : mais pourquoi ?

Ant : il aimait Nadia comme Yué mais elle a choisi le juge et pas lui. Ensuite il a voulu la forcer à l'aimer.

T : mais c'est horrible que s'est il passé ensuite ?

Ant : il se sentait toujours inférieur à Yué il trouvait que personne ne l'aimait seulement pour Clow c'était comme son fils : il était le dernier et surtout il avait le caractère de la femme de Clow.

T : seulement Clow n'a jamais osé lui dire c'est ça ?

Ant : oui tu as tout compris. Puis il a voulu se battre contre Yué pour avoir Nadia mais il a perdu donc il a décidé de tué Nadia. A ce moment Clow a été obligé de le bannir pour le punir mais je pense qu'il a trouvé qq1 de très fort. Pour pouvoir se battre et être enfin plus fort que Yué.

T : mais qui est ce cette personne ?

Ant : a ce que j'ai compris il se fait appelé le maître. Kusanagi le suis au doigt à l'œil. Il y en a 2 autre avec eux mais je ne sais pas comment il se nomme on dirai des êtres des ténèbres.

T : le combat sera plus dur cette fois ci.

Ant : pourquoi tu dis ça ?

T : les cartes voulaient se faire capturer et toi tu voulais l'aider tu n'aurait pas voulu qu'il arrive quoi que se soit à Sakura mais eux seraient capable de la tuer.

Ant : je le sais seulement les pouvoirs de la maîtresse des cartes sont très puissant plus puissant que ceux de Clow donc je suis sur qu'elle s'en sortira. Et puis elle connaît la formule qui la rend invincible.

T : tout ira bien. C'est vrai.

Ant : bon parlons d'autre chose sinon tu vas t'inquiéter pour ta cousine et ça ne sert à rien tant que nous ignorons les plans de nos ennemis

T : oui. Dis moi Anthony, tu vas venir au collège demain où il faudra que j'attende encore

Ant : non il vaut mieux que je vienne, je crois que je ne pourrai pas cacher mes pouvoirs indéfiniment. Et puis je ne pourrais rien apprendre de plus de ce que j'ai découvert sauf en votre compagnie. Et enfin c'est trop dur de savoir que je ne peux pas être avec toi.

T : il vaut que tu rentre on as cours demain et je veux pas me coucher trop tard.

Ant : j'allais dire la même chose.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre puis avant de partir. Le magicien enlaça sa petite amie, puis sous la lumière douce de la lune : ils échangèrent leur premier baiser. Ce fut un moment magique puis il s'écarta doucement et s'envola sans que Thyphanie réagisse, quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle s'aperçu que son cher Anthony s'était déjà volatilisé. Elle sourit

T : à demain mon Anthony

TOC TOC TOC

T : oui entrez !

Suzanne : ma chérie c'est moi.

T : oh maman que ce passe-t-il ?

Suzanne : c'est plutôt à moi de te le demander, il parait que tu étais dans les nuages tte la journée et en passant devant ta chambre : je t'ai entendu parler avec qq1. Qui est-ce ?

T : personne je pensais à voix haute

Suzanne : tu sais ma chérie si tu as un petit ami je le comprendrais et dis lui que la prochaine fois qu'il vient à la maison de passer par la porte.

Thyphanie sourit à sa mère et lui fit un simple geste de la tête pour acquiescer

T : je lui dirai bon je vais me coucher bonne nuit ma tite maman

Suzanne : bonne nuit ma chérie

Suzanne sortit de la chambre et alla dans sa chambre. Elle sortit un album photo il n'y avait que des photos de sa fille et de Sakura.

Suzanne : je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fille et ta fille soit amies autant que nous l'étions ma chère Nathalie.

Elle reposa l'album est partit se coucher.

Rêve de Sakura

S : où suis-je ?

Elle est sur le toit d'un immeuble en face dans le ciel se trouve une ombre. Elle ressemble à un ange. Sakura remarque ses yeux si froids, si durs qui la firent frissonner.

S : qui est tu ? Pourquoi me regarde tu comme ça.

L'ombre : tu mourra fleur de cerisier.

Une voix off : l'uni… re…si… tu… étruit… le…tre.

S : Clow ? Que ce passe t-il ?

Clow : crois en toi jeune maîtresse.

Chambre de Sakura

Kéro : Sakura ça va ? Tu trembles depuis tout à l'heure

L : Sakura tout va bien ?

S : Lionel, Kéro ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve oh j'ai eu si peur.

K : que c'est-il passé ?

S : je… J'étais sur le toit d'un immeuble il y avait qq1 dans le ciel on aurai dit un ange mais ces yeux…

L : quoi ces yeux qu'ont ils de particulier ?

S : ils étaient si durs. Et puis il m'a dit qqch. et ensuite : j'ai entendu la voix de Clow Ride

K : qu'a-t-il dit ?

S : je…je m'en souviens plus. Je suis désolé

L : ce n'est pas grave bon on en reparlera plus tard. Habille toi car on doit aller au collège

S : j'arrive.

Lionel sorti de la chambre et Sakura s'activa pour être prête plus tôt que prévu. Kéro lui restait dans ses pensés. Ce rêve le préoccupait : jamais Sakura n'avais eu peur de ces rêves prémonitoires ou non et vu le rêve il se doutait qu'il faisait partit de la 1ère catégorie.

S : bon je suis parée, j'y vais mon ti Kéro. Kéro ?

K : excuse Sakura à ce soir. Fais attention à toi et si tu peux en parler à Yué et Nadia. Fais le stp

S : promis bonne journée et ne joue pas trop au jeu vidéo.

Cuisine des Kinomoto

S : bonjour vous deux

Dominic : bonjour ma chérie.

S à la photo de sa mère : bonjour ma petite Maman

Lionel sourit jamais il n'avait dormi chez Sakura et fut un peu surpris de la voir parler à une simple photo mais ça lui rappela son père mort quand il avait seulement 7ans.

S : tu ne manges pas Lionel ? Rassure toi ce n'est pas empoisonné : mon frère n'est pas là !

L : si… si c même très bon mais je repensait à qq1 de très cher à mon cœur.

S : je peux savoir qui c'est ?

L pris un air assez triste : mon père… il est mort quand j'avais 7 ans.

S : tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé

Dominic : c'était peut être encore douloureux pour que tu puissent en parler

L : oui sûrement.

S : bon mangeons car après on doit partir tôt on est de corvées n'est-ce pas Lionel ?

L : oui c'est délicieux Dominic.

Ils finirent de manger dans le calme et les deux tourtereaux allèrent au collège. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Stéphanie et Anya.

S : salut les filles

Steph : salut les amoureux

L : vous allez au collège ?

Anya : bien sur grand frère

S : mais vous avez bien le temps.

Anya : pas vraiment je voulais allez dans la salle de musique travailler mon piano.

Steph : et moi j'ai préféré la suivre que de venir après toute seule.

S : tu joues du piano ?

L : oui et elle est très doué. Elle a gagné plusieurs concours à Hong Kong

La conversation continua tout au long du chemin et ils arrivèrent au collège tranquillement. Puis chacun se dirigea vers son obligation. Et vers 8h tous les élèves arrivèrent et s'installèrent pour attendre le professeur de français : Mme Chistami

Cours de français

Mme Chistami : on vient de m'apprendre qu'il va y avoir un nouvel élève dans notre classe. Certain d'entre vous le connaisse déjà puisqu'il était dans ce collège il y a 2ans de cela. Entre Anthony !

Un jeune adolescent entra dans la salle. Il était brun avec des reflet bleuté les yeux bleu nuit, il portait des lunettes et ce sourire si énigmatique qui a fait craqué autant de fille. Le retour du magicien fut applaudit par beaucoup de personne de la classe. Thyphanie était si heureuse qu'il soit là comme il lui avait promis.

Ant : bonjour à tous je suis ravie d'être de retour

S : je n'en reviens pas qu'il soit de retour !

L : ça signifie rien de bon.

S se tourna vers sa meilleure amie : tu ne semble pas surprise ?

T : si…si je le suis. Mais ça me fait plaisir de le voir. C'est tout.

Mme Chistami à Anthony : bon installe toi derrière Thyphanie.

Anthony pris sa place et Thyphanie lui sourit a son passage ce qui eu pour effet de le faire rougir.

A midi

Dans la cour du collège

S : je suis ravie que tu sois de retour Anthony. Tu nous as tous manqué.

T : oui c'est vrai

Ant : merci ça me touche ce que vous me dites. Surtout toi ma chère Thyphanie

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa ce qui surpris la maîtresse des cartes.

S : mais…mais vous…vous êtes… ensemble

T : oui désolé ma Sakura mais je n'ai jamais osé te l'avouer que j'aimais Anthony, car tu était si malheureuse je ne voulais pas te parler de ça sinon tu aurai été triste aussi pour moi et je me disais que c'était inutile.

S : oui je comprends. Mais la prochaine fois ne me cache pas un truc pareil !

Ant : comment ça la prochaine fois ? Fais attention à ce que tu dis !

L : excuse là Anthony mais tu connais Sakura elle est maladroite.

Ant : je le sais. Mais dit moi : qui sont les deux filles qui sont derrière toi ?

S : la 1ère s'appelle Stéphanie tu la déjà vu une fois, c'est la cousine de Lionel.

Steph : ravie de te voir enfin. La dernière fois je t'avais juste aperçu de loin.

S : et l'autre c'est Anya Li.

Ant : une autre de tes cousines Lionel.

L : non il s'agit de ma petite sœur.

Ant : mais… elle est plus jeune que nous ?

Anya : oui j'ai deux ans de moins n'empêche que j'ai des pouvoir peut être pas aussi puissant que ceux de mon frère mais je me débrouille.

T : par exemple elle lit dans les pensés.

Ant : je suis ravie de rencontrer un autre parent de Clow Ride.

Anya : moi je suis ravie de rencontrer enfin la réincarnation de Clow Ride

L : te connaissant je suis sur que tu n'est pas la pour rien.

S : oui c'est vrai.

Ant sourit : c'est vrai j'avais deux chose à régler. La 1ére c'était Thyphanie et j'ai ressentit il y a qq. temps des puissances magiques à l'œuvre et je me suis rendu compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Japon et vers toi ma petite Sakura. Donc je suis parti le plus vite possible et me voilà.

S : mais ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

Ant : depuis que Nadia t'est apparu.

L : mais ça fait deux jours pourquoi tu n'était pas là hier ?

Ant : j'avais la 2ème chose à régler.

T : tu es venu tout seul ? Tu as laissé Samantha et Gothar à Londres ?

Ant : bien sur que non on risque d'en avoir besoin tes ennemis sont les miens également.

S: merci Anthony c'est gentil d'être revenu. Tu n'as pas encore revu Kéro, Yué et Nadia ?

Ant : si bien sur ils étaient tous les trois au courant de mon retour mais je leur ai demandé de ne pas encore t'en parler.

S : j'ai l'impression qu'il t'écoute mieux que moi.

Sakura fut pris d'un fou rire que contamina tout le monde. Thomas remarqua sa petite sœur et un nouveau garçon.

Th : je ne l'ai pas déjà vu celui là ?

Mat : si c'est Anthony la réincarnation de Clow Ride

Mag : il s'est enfin montré c'est bien. Allons les voir.

Les trois surveillants se dirigèrent vers la fine équipe. Puis Magalie s'agenouilla devant Anthony en regardant bien de tous les côté si il n'y avait personne.

Ant : relève toi je ne suis pas vraiment Clow tu sais.

Mag : excusez moi, je crois que c'est l'habitude.

Ant sourit simplement : oui je le pense aussi.

S : allons dans le bosquet derrière la salle de musique.

L : bonne idée ma chérie

Th : depuis quand c'est ta chérie tu n'a pas à l'appeler comme ça

S : Thomas je ne permets pas de dire à Lionel comment il doit m'appeler. C'est mon petit ami que ça te plaise ou non !

Mat : c'est vrai elle a raison

Thomas se calma mais ne présenta pas ses excuses au jeune chinois. Puis tous se dirigèrent vers le bosquet à peine entrer que les deux gardien de Sakura était devant eux.

Yué : Clow je suis content que vous soyez de retour.

Ant avec la voix de Clow : moi aussi mon cher Yué, je vois que tu as enfin retrouvé Nadia

Yué : oui j'en suis heureux

Nadia : maître savez vous qui nous attaque ?

Ant avec la voix de Clow : oui et non disons que ce que j'ai découvert ne vous servira à rien à part que je connais l'identité de l'un d'entre eux. Il s'appelle Kusanagi.

L : qu'a-t-il de particulier ce Kusanagi ?

Ant avec sa voix normale : il a été créé par Clow Ride.

Ts : QUOI !

Ant : oui mais c'est tout ce que je sais.

L : Sakura il faut que tu parles de ton rêve je pense que c'est le moment.

S : oui je crois que tu as raison.

Ant et T : quel rêve ?

S : cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve assez effrayant.

Yué : raconte nous stp Sakura.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et leur dit tout ce qu'elle se rappela de ce fameux rêve. Et comment son gardien de carte préférer a réagi à cette nouvelle.

S : il semblait si inquiet même s'il ne m'a rien dit

Yué : je comprend Kérobéros à chaque fois que tu as fait des rêves prémonitoires tu n'avais pas ressenti de la peur et là c'était différent des autre fois je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il est inquiet.

L : oui je pense que Yué a raison

Nadia : tu veux dire qu'à chaque fois que qqch. de bizarre se passait tu as fait des rêves prémonitoires ?

S : oui mais là j'ai eu peur mais pourquoi Clow m'a dit d'avoir confiance en moi

Ant : car tu es l'héritière de ses pouvoirs et il n'a pas eu que des amis seulement j'aimerai bien savoir qui t'en veut pour te faire peur même dans tes rêves ?

S : même si Anthony l'ignore on est mal.

T : Thomas pourquoi tu es venu avec nous ?

Th : je veux savoir d'en quoi s'embarque ma sœur et aussi pour demander un chose à Anthony.

Ant : je t'écoute.

Th : Katia revient bientôt

Ant : oui elle ne devrai plus tarder elle avait qqch. à faire en France mais après elle arrive.

Th : je vois. Mais et tes gardiens sont là également ?

Ant : oui Samantha sera à la fac dans votre section archéologie. Quand à Gothard il est dans la maison dans la bibliothèque en train de faire des recherches.

S : mais ta maison a été détruite non ?

Ant : bien sur mais j'en ai acheté une autre

Tous : QUOI !

Ant : oui bien sur je n'avais pas le choix et puis cette maison était très pratique car elle est un peu comme celle que j'avais avant et elle a une magnifique bibliothèque que j'ai ramenée de Londres puisque je n'y retourne pas avant longtemps. Je veux avoir les livres que j'ai reçu de Clow ils pourront nous être utile.

S : dites vous trois (en parlant à Yué Nadia et Thomas), il faut quand même que vous surveillez la cours !

Nad : je crois qu'elle a raison.

Th : non restez vous avez encore des choses à vous dire je m'en occupe.

Les 2 gardiens : merci Thomas

Puis le grand frère de la maîtresse des cartes retourna à ses occupations.

Ant : il aime toujours Katia ?

S : je pense que oui mais c'est compliqué.

L : pourquoi tu dis ça ?

S sourit : pour rien

Le chemisier de la jeune japonaise se mit à briller.

S : que ce passe-t-il ?

Nad : ton cristal réagit à une puissante magie. D'ailleurs je sens une grande force.

Yué : oui moi aussi.

Sur une branche d'un arbre

Dans l'ombre

Une silhouette de jeune homme plaça ses mains au dessus de sa tête et récita une incantation. Une puissante boule de feu fonça directement sur le groupe d'amis. Sakura leva la tête à ce moment précis.

S : clé magique qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile, moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes, confère moi tes pouvoirs et libère ta puissance ! Cartes du bouclier !

Ant : juste à temps. Tout le monde va bien ?

Ts : oui.

Le bouclier tenu le choc mais une pluie de feu s'abatis sur le groupe.

S : je ne sais pas si je tiendrai longtemps !

L : en plus je suppose qu'il n'en veut qu'a toi ma chérie.

L'homme : tu as tord les seules personnes que je veux détruire se sont Yué Nadia et Bien sur Clow

T : mais Clow est mort

L'homme : tu te moque de moi et le jeune garçon qui a le sceptre du soleil ce n'est pas la réincarnation de mon ancien maître.

Ant : mais justement je ne suis que sa réincarnation je ne suis pas Clow ! Réfléchi Kusanagi !

Kusanagi : je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom !

Yué : c'est absurde, tu n'a pas intérêt à faire du mal à qui que se soit sinon…

Kusa : sinon quoi ? Tu va me battre je suis bien plus puissant que je ne l'était du temps de Clow je n'ai pas dormi moi, mais je me suis entraîné !

La pluie de feu augmenta de puissance et Sakura sentait que sa carte ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

S en pensé : _que faire ? Il faut empêcher Kusanagi de détruire mon bouclier sinon mes amis sont fichu. J'ai une idée_

S : j'ai trouvé ! Kusanagi veux tu te battre contre moi je suis sur que je m'en sortirai indemne.

L : Sakura non ne fait pas ça !

Sakura sorti du dôme protecteur.

S : restez ici je vais m'en occuper Thyphanie appelle Kéro, Gothard et Sam !

T : mais je n'ais pas mon portable.

Ant : laisse je m'en occupe. Oh gardien d'hier et d'aujourd'hui entendez moi et venez jusqu'à moi.

Yué et Nadia se sentirent comme aspirer par la magie du jeune Anglais. Mais Kusanagi ressenti la même chose mais lui refusa de bouger et ses yeux devinrent plus noirs et il resta de marbre à cet appel. De l'autre côté Sakura regardait dans son jeu quelle carte pourra lui être utile pour le combat mais elle réfléchis encore et se retourna vers la façade de son collège comment pourrait-elle faire pour qu'aucun élève ne soit blessé !

S : carte du sommeil endors tout le monde à pars les personne qui sont dans le bouclier.

Tout à coup les trois gardiens manquants arrivèrent et se placèrent entre Anthony et Sakura.

Kusa : vous êtes prêt en bas ?

S : oui vas y attaque tu verra !

Kusa : puissance des enfers, feu mortel !

S : c'est tout cartes de l'eau et du vent ensemble vous êtes capable de le faire on l'a déjà fais j'ai confiance.

La puissante boule de feu s'approchait de nos amis mais les deux cartes de Sakura se matérialisèrent et s'attaquèrent à la boule de feu mais la puissance du feu dépassait de loin la puissance des deux cartes.

S : je vous en pris aidez moi cristal augmente leur pouvoirs sinon nous somme tous perdu !

Le cristal se plaça sur le sceptre de la collégienne et se mit à briller puis les formes originales des cartes grandirent et détruisirent la boule de feu.

Ant : pars tu as perdu.

Kusa : on se retrouvera Clow et vous aussi imbécile de gardien tenez prenez ça

Sakura qui venait d'utiliser une bonne partie de sa magie ne réussi pas détruire entièrement la boule de feu de ce fait, Nadia se mit devant Sakura.

Yué : non ne fait pas ça !

Et là Yué se plaça juste devant Nadia le dos à Kusanagi la violence du choc emporta les trois amis contre l'arbre le plus proche. Avant que Anthony n'ait eu le temps de réagir la dernière création de Clow avait disparu comme il avait apparu. Lionel se précipita vers sa bien aimée

L : Sakura ! Tu vas bien ?

S : oui ça va mais Yué ?

Juste à côté du juge la gardienne du cristal pleurait à chaudes larmes

Nad : non pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Tu m'avais promis de ne plus jamais partir !

Yué : mais… ça… va… j'te jure.

Nad : tais toi. (Elle se tourna vers sa maîtresse avec un regard plein de supplication) Sakura fait quelque chose !

S : mais quoi ?

K : elle est trop faible pour créer une carte même si elle le pourrait, je ne sais même pas si elle est capable de créer une autre carte

S : mais Anthony tu ne peux rien faire ?

Ant : les blessures de Yué sont trop profonde ça ne changera rien.

S : je vais le faire.

T : mais Sakura ?

Sakura regarda tous ses amis rappela ses cartes pour utiliser toute sa force dans la création de cette carte.

S en pensé : _il me faut une carte qui me permette de guérir les blessures importantes ou non. je vous en pris je dois sauvez Yué. Je lui dois bien ça. Combien de fois il m'a aidé. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de force mais il faut que le fasse._

Plus les pensé de Sakura convergèrent vers le fait de créer une carte plus le cercle de cette dernière apparaissait fortement à ces pied et au niveau de son cœur une cartes apparue. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

S : j'ai réussi regardez !

Elle retourna il y avait une jeune fille qui avait un brassard avec une forme de croix rose il y était écrit : le soin.

S : la carte du soin est créée on s'en sert tout de suite. Carte du soin guérit Yué.

Une lumière rose sortit de la carte et entra dans le corps du juge des cartes. Et ses blessures disparurent instantanément. Seulement la jeune fille s'évanouie de fatigue.

Fin de la troisième partie


	4. Chapter 4

La petite fée en pendentif

Une grande nouvelle

Cela fait une semaine que Kusanagi a attaqué nos héros. Mais pour l'instant tous sont dans la salle de classe et écoute le professeur principal.

Classe de Sakura

Mme Chistami : bon avant de partir en récrée je voudrai vous annoncer deux nouvelles :

-1èrement : vos professeurs de Math et de Japonais sont en arrêt de travail car toutes les deux vont avoir un enfant. C'est pourquoi M Térrada et Melle Moreau que certain d'entre vous connaisse déjà vont les remplacer.

- 2èmement : un collège Français veut venir au Japon et Melle Moreau et moi-même avons proposé votre classe pour faire l'échange. De ce fait puisque votre professeur de Math était en Angleterre avant de revenir je lui ai demandé de passé en France dans ce collège où elle a pris des lettres pour chacun d'entre vous.

Tous les élèves étaient ravis de ces deux nouvelles beaucoup applaudirent ce qui mis Mme Chistami en colère et ils eurent tous une punition mais ils étaient tellement content que rien ni fait. Chacun pris sa lettre et partit pour la récrée. Sakura ouvrit sa lettre et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant une chaîne avec un pendentif tombé sur sa table. C'était un chaîne en argent les émailles étaient de taille moyenne, tandis que le pendentif ressemblait à une petite fée assise portant sur ses genoux et retenu par ses mains une boule transparente et lisse au toucher. L'attache du pendentif était au niveau des cheveux de la petite fée qui est également en argent.

S : comme c'est beau mais pourquoi j'ai eu ça ?

T qui venait d'arriver : et bien lis ta lettre tu aura peu être l'explication

S : oui tu as sûrement raison.

Elle commença à lire la lettre : voilà ce qui est écrit

« Chère Sakura,

Je m'appelle Marie Loisel (petite dédicace au premier lecteur de ma fic), j'ai 14 ans je suis en 3ème. Je voudrais te dire que je connais tes ennemis. Katia m'a promis de te donner ma lettre. Je voudrais aussi te dire que Kusanagi n'est pas le plus dangereux des quatre. Pour l'instant je n'en sais pas plus que toi, si tu veux comprendre écris moi je serai ravi de te répondre. Sinon […]. En attendant de tes nouvelles le plus tôt possible.

Bisous

Marie

Ps : j'ai envoyé un petit pendentif c'est un porte bonheur et il te protégera des attaques de tes ennemis. Courage Sakura j'arrive bientôt. »

Sakura ne cru pas d'abord à la lettre et le relit plusieurs fois avant d'être sur d'elle.

L : que ce passe t il ? Sakura ? Il y a un problème ?

S : oui et non regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans mon enveloppe et lit ma lettre.

Elle tendit le papier à son petit ami et le pendentif. Il regarda le pendentif sous toutes ses coutures. Puis il se mit à lire sa lettre.

L : je comprends mieux la mienne.

S : pourquoi tu dit ça mon cœur ?

L : pour ça…

Il confia sa lettre à Sakura qui se mit à lire.

« Cher Lionel,

Je m'appelle Marc Loisel je suis le frère jumeau de Marie la correspondante de Sakura. Il se trouve que comme tu le verra dans la lettre de ma sœur on connais vos ennemis. Moi aussi j'ai des pouvoirs. Dis à Sakura d'écrire à ma sœur le plus tôt possible je peux t'assurer que tu peux nous faire confiance. Sinon […]. Bon à bientôt

Bye-bye

Marc »

L : tu crois qu'on peut leur faire confiance ?

S : je pense, en plus c'est Katia Moreau qui leur a parlés de nous.

Ant : je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance en même temps on a pas trop le choix.

T : répond lui on verra quand tu auras de ses nouvelles

Sakura leva le doigt.

Mme Chistami : oui Sakura ?

S : ils arrivent quand Mme ?

Mme Chistami : dans un mois je vous demande donc de bien réviser vos cours de français même s'il parle très bien le japonais.

Tous les élèves : oui Mme le professeur !

Mme Chistami : bon vous pouvez sortir bon appétit

Dans la cour du collège

T : en tout cas il très beau ce pendentif

S : oui je suis d'accord. Elle m'écrit que c'est un porte-bonheur. Mais il dégage de l'énergie.

Ant : tu l'as senti dès que tu l'as eu entre les mains ?

S : oui, pourquoi ?

Ant : même moi je n'avais rien sentit tes pouvoirs ont beaucoup augmenté ma petite Sakura.

Katia : c'est bien que tu l'ais ressenti mais il ne te rappelle pas qqch.

S : si c'est la magie que l'on ressent quand Kusanagi nous attaque.

Ant : ce qui me surprend.

T : pourquoi tu dit ça mon cœur ?

Ant : car n'oublie pas que c'est une création de Clow Ride donc normalement on devrait ressentir un peu de la puissance de Clow comme quand Sakura capturai les cartes de Clow…

S : …ou que tu nous attaquais.

Ant : oui c'est vrai

S : le fait qu'il dégage de l'énergie ne me gène pas mais c'est plutôt ce qu'elle a mis dans sa lettre.

T de quoi tu parles ?

S : et bien elle me dit que Kusanagi n'est pas le plus puissant des 4 ce qui n'est pas rassurant.

Katia : même si tu dis ça petite Sakura tu es très forte et tu connais la formule qui te rend invincible

S : oui tout ira bien, merci. Je vais lui répondre il faut absolument que l'on en sache plus sur ceux qui nous attaquent.

La conversation dévia tranquillement sur le retour de Katia quand les trois surveillants du collège s'approchèrent. Pendant un cours instant Thomas et Katia se dévisagèrent, se sourirent puis voyant le manège de son meilleur ami Mathieu le poussa volontairement vers la prêtresse du temple Tsukimine. De ce fait les deux amis se séparèrent du groupe sous le regard de tout le monde.

Katia : Thomas ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu

Th : pas depuis ton dernier passage en coup de vent à Tomoeda.

Katia : c'est vrai je suis désolé mais si je suis revenu…

Th : je sais, c'était pour ma sœur. Et si tu es encore là c'est pour une raison bien précise non ?

Katia : tu me connais trop bien mon Thomas.

Th sourit : c'est normal tu ne crois pas. Bon alors explique moi.

Katia avec son sourire énigmatique : je ne peux rien te dire désolé.

Th : oui ça ne m'étonne pas mais si il y a qqch. de grave tu me préviens.

Katia : je te le promets.

Mathieu : Thomas tu viens.

Th : on arrive

Revenons vers nos héros au moment où Katia et Thomas étaient partis tous les deux

Mag : c'est la petite amie de Thomas

S et M : c'est compliqué…

Mag : comment ça ?

M : laisse tombé. (Pour changer de conversation) tiens Sakura tu as nouveau pendentif.

S : oui il est joli n'est-ce pas ?

Mag : c'est vrai il est superbe c'est gentil de la part de Lionel de t'avoir offert ce pendentif.

L rouge pivoine : mais… mais… ce n'est pas moi !

Mag : en bien qui est-ce si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

S : ma nouvelle correspondante française. Elle s'appelle Marie Loisel (petite dédicace à mon petit Robin préféré). Elle est très gentille…

L : oui et détail important elle connaît nos ennemis. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a déjà eu affaire à eux par le passé

M et Mag : QUOI !

S : d'ailleurs dans sa lettre : elle me met que Kusanagi n'est pas le plus puissant des 4

M : il me dit que l'on doit se méfier

S : ça je le sais bien merci mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est comment faire pour les arrêter je n'ai peut être pas encore assez de force.

L : ne dit pas ça !

M : oui Lionel a raison demandons à Thomas ce qu'il en pense. (Se tournant vers Thomas) Thomas tu viens !

Les deux amis retrouvèrent le groupe.

Th : que ce passe t il ? Sakura ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ?

S : je…je suis embêté par rapport à nos nouveaux ennemis. Et aussi pour ça.

Elle lui montra son tout nouveau pendentif.

Th : c'est quoi cette horreur un cadeau du morveux ?

S : non ça viens de ma correspondante française, elle connaît justement ceux qui nous attaquent.

Th : à bon on va avoir une autre magicienne à la maison.

S : oui je le crois bien.

Th : on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. (Avec une grosse goutte d'eau version manga)

S : CA VEUT DIRE QUOI CA !

Th : calme toi mais quand aurons nous le plaisir de l'accueillir cette demoiselle ?

S : et bien dans un mois jour pour jour

Th : tu plaisante j'espère !

L : on peut savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Th : car si tu veux tout savoir de notre vie, morveux, mon père est un archéologue et que dans un mois il s'en va en Afrique du Sud pour faire des fouilles. Voilà pourquoi !

M : Thomas…

S : oh mon dieu j'ai complètement oublié. Comment on va faire ? Je vais l'appeler il me dira ce qu'il en pense.

L : mais enfin il bosse.

S : non je ne crois pas et puis si c'est le cas je lui laisserai un message.

La jeune Japonaise sortit de son sac un petit téléphone rose et blanc avec une petite étoile jaune dessus puis elle composa le numéro de son père le portable qui provient de la société de la mère de Thyphanie.

S : ça sonne… allo Papa. C'est Sakura… oui… je voulais savoir qqch… oui… en fait on va avoir une correspondante française à la maison… le mois prochain… oui… tu le savais… ? Ah bon… mais c'est super ! Merci papa t'es génial ! Oui à ce soir bisous !

T : qu'est qu'il a dit ?

S : qu'il était au courant. A ce que j'ai compris il a reçu une lettre du collège ce matin. Et il s'est arrangé pour être là il partira que dans 3 mois : c'est génial non ?

Th : ouais super…

M : tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

Th : bon viens, Mathieu, il faut qu'on aille surveiller la cour : nous !

Mag : je vais rester encore un peu ici.

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent du groupe. Restons avec eux.

M : alors de quoi tu voulais qu'on parle

Th : comment…

Mathieu sourit

M : je te connais par cœur, ça aide. Et puis je pense qu'autant de nouvelles d'un coup ça ta fait un choc n'est ce pas.

Thomas sourit à son tour et s'assit sur la branche d'un arbre.

Th : tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai voulu être pion au lycée et au collège.

M : oui : pour surveiller Sakura ce qui est normal et moi je t'ai suivit aussi pour ça car c'est mon rôle.

Th : mais j'aurais pensé qu'après le départ d'Anthony tout aurai changé et que c'était bien fini les problèmes.

M : mais là ça recommence.

Th : oui et c'est ça le problème.

M : et le fait que Katia et Anthony soit de retour t'inquiète.

Th : tu me connais vraiment mieux que n'importe qui…

M : qu'est ce que tu veux à force.

Pendant ce temps

T : tu sais tu en as de la chance d'avoir un père si prévenant…

Thyphanie s'enfuit en courant, et Anthony remarqua que ses yeux étaient plus brillants que d'habitude. Sakura voulu rejoindre son amie mais fut stoppée par la réincarnation de Clow Ride. Le jeune garçon partit à la suite de la personne qui compte le plus pour lui. Mais Sakura inquiète força sont petit ami à suivre Thyphanie et Anthony.

Près de la fontaine, dans la cours

Ant : Ma puce que ce passe t il ?

T : Anthony c'est toi ? Si tu savais…

Elle éclata en sanglot.

Ant : dis moi. Je t'écoute et je ne suis pas le seul…

T : de quoi tu parles ?

Ant : regarde

Il s'écarta et elle vit Sakura et Lionel arrivés et très inquiets pour leur chère Thyphanie, elle, qui est toujours heureuse.

S : raconte nous Thyphanie… tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire.

T : d'acc… voilà j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père.

L : mais tu ne nous a jamais parlés de ton père.

T : oui car j'avais honte de lui… lui et ma mère se sont séparés avant que je te connaisse ma belle. Il est parti du jour au lendemain en me disant qu'il ne serait pas loin. Au début c'était vrai mais ensuite ça c'est dégradé…

S : comment ça ?

T : la société que ma mère dirige mon père l'aidait à la diriger mais après leur divorce. Le conseil d'administration a renvoyé mon père car il était un incapable à ce qu'ils disaient. Ma mère était contre ça, car même s'ils étaient divorcés, ils s'entendaient pour les affaires. De ce fait mon père a préféré partir du Japon.

S : QUOI !

T sourit : oui ma belle. Il m'envoie des lettres mais franchement il me dit toujours je reviendrai bientôt mais ça fais plus de 6 ans qu'il me dit ça et là surprise…

Ant : que s'est il passé ma puce ?

T : ce matin j'ai reçu une lettre de lui tiens

Elle tendit la lettre à son bien aimé. Il la regarda dans tous les angles. Il vit écrit en écriture européenne le nom du destinataire et aussi en japonais.

M Daidogi Kagame

36 rue Carnot

86 000 Poitiers

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et pris une lettre. Il se mit à la lire à haute voix.

« Ma petite chérie,

J'espère que tu vas bien. Je t'écris pour t'annoncer 2 choses importantes. Ça fait maintenant longtemps que ta mère et moi somme séparés et j'espère qu'elle a refait sa vie. Pour moi c'est quasiment fait. Je vais me marier dans 2 mois et Sophie est enceinte. Tu vas avoir un petit frère. C'est merveilleux ! J'aimerai tant que tu viennes nous voir.

Je t'embrasse fort.

Chichi

Ps : demande à ta mère de te payer le billet elle sera ravie. »

Ant : mais c'est sympa de sa part.

T : QUOI ! Tu plaisante j'espère !

S : non il a raison. Tu sais je vais te dire : toi tu peux revoir ton père. Pense à nous Lionel, Anthony et moi on n'a perdu nos parents. Je ne me souviens même pas de ma maman

Ant : et moi je suis orphelin mes parents sont mort mais mon léguer une grande fortune.

L : quand à moi mon père je n'ai que très peu de souvenir de lui.

T : mais…

Ant : écoute vas voir ton père tu verra bien. Et puis la France de l'Angleterre ce n'est pas loin, je viendrai te voir.

S : et puis tu écriras tous les jours

L : et le téléphone ça existe

T sécha ses larmes : d'acc… j'irai…

Ant : quand pars tu ?

T : dans 2 mois pour les vacances d'été.

S : écoute pour l'instant on a des problèmes qu'il faut réglé au plus vite après on s'occupera de ton père d'accord ma douce

T : d'acc… c'est vrai tu as raison et tes costume qui les fera si je ne suis pas là.

Les trois amis tombèrent à la renverse et éclatèrent de rire.

S : je te préfère comme ça !

La sonnerie retentie et les deux couples retournèrent en classe. Mais Anthony avait oublié qq. affaire chez lui puis il annonça à sa petite amie qu'il ne retournerai pas en cours car il fallait qu'il vérifie deux trois petit détail. Un peu plus loin, à environ 3 stations de bus du collège, on retrouve Mathieu, Thomas et Magalie à la fac. Ils sortaient juste du discours de présentation de l'année.

Th : toujours aussi barbant ses discours de début d'année.

M : oui mais bon maintenant qu'on est à la fac on a presque fini bientôt on sera de grands archéologues, tout comme ton père.

Mag : je ne pensais pas que ça vous passionnait à ce point.

Th : tu veux rire je suis né dedans et puis mon père à une façon d'expliquer l'histoire que même un personne, qui déteste, adorerait.

Mag : mais on l'a en prof ?

M : bien sur c'est le seul qui enseigne aux premières années donc on pas trop le choix

Mag : tu me présenteras ton père un jour.

Th : oui bien sur…

Une voix : Thomas !

Les trois amis se retournèrent et virent une jeune femme brune les cheveux détachés sauf une mèche tressée, ses yeux couleurs noisette reflétaient la joie de vivre et un peu de malice.

Mag : tu la connais ?

Th : oui et toi aussi.

Mag : jamais vu.

M : c'est Ruby Moon enfin sa forme d'emprunt.

Mag : ah d'accord.

Sam : salut vous trois ravi de voir ta forme d'emprunt Nadia.

Mag : évite et sous cette forme je m'appelle Magalie. Alors toi aussi tu es à la fac ?

Sam : évidemment puisqu'on a le même âge, vous êtes en quoi ?

Mag : histoire section archéologie.

Sam : quel dommage je ne serai pas avec vous moi je suis en psychologie. D'ailleurs je voudrai vous présenter trois garçon qui sont avec moi en cours : Benoît, Julien et Stephan.

Trois jeune homme d'environ leur âge s'avancèrent vers eux. Le premier était brun (presque vers le noir) les cheveux en bataille, les yeux noir avec des reflets violets assez mignon. Le second était plutôt grand blond platine les yeux verts pétillants pas trop mal quant au dernier il était plus petit que les autres plutôt moche avec un nez assez long les yeux gris les cheveux noir de jais et gras.

Les trois : salut

M, Th, Mag : salut

M : ravi de vous rencontrer.

Il sera la main de Benoît mais reçu un décharge d'électricité statique.

Benoît : excuse je dégage souvent de l'énergie comme ça. Et mes amis également.

M : alors on va en rester là.

Magalie pendant ce temps scrutait les visages de ces trois personnes. Elle voulait découvrir s'ils avaient qqch. de particulier et pourquoi ce jeune homme avait dit ça. Puis elle reluqua Samantha pourquoi s'approchait elle de ces garçon ? Soudain la gardienne d'Anthony regarda Magalie et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Sam : bon on va y aller à plus tard.

Elle partit avec les trois personnages. Thomas se retourna.

Th : ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être avec des mecs comme ça. Mais bon elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut.

M : elle l'a toujours fait

Mag : pourquoi tu dis ça ?

M : à une certaine époque c'était Thomas qu'elle aimait bien et…

Th : oui… pour me dire bonjour ou autre elle me sautait toujours dessus.

Sam : THOMAS !

Et là elle sautât sur le dos de Thomas qui se cambra pour ne pas se ramasser par terre.

Th : ce genre là ! Sam décent tt de suite !

Sam resta et lui souffla : s'il m'arrive qqch. dis à Anthony que je suis désolée de ne pas le protéger comme je le devrai. Reste mon meilleur ami stp.

Th : je le serai toujours et promis je le ferai.

Sam lâcha ce brave Thomas, lui sourit et repartit rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades.

M : que ce passe t il ?

Th : il faut absolument prévenir ma sœur et son ami Anthony je crois que Sam est en danger

M : attend il me dit de lui faire confiance. Attendons qu'il se passe qqch.

Mag : c vrai n'inquiétons pas ta sœur pour rien

M : tu sais comment elle est. Elle se bat mieux, si elle ne sait pas ce qui ce passe à l'extérieur.

Le soir

Chambre de Sakura

K : alors cette fille a dit que c'était Katia qui lui avait donné ton nom.

S : oui exact. J'aimerai lui répondre

K : et bien fais le de toute façon elle ne me semble pas dangereuse

S : merci kéro tu es un amour.

Notre magicienne pris une feuille de papier dans le tiroir de son bureau et s'installa sur son lit.

« Chère Marie,

Effectivement j'ai été drôlement surprise en lisant ta lettre. Je l'ai relu 3 fois pour être sur que je ne rêvais pas. Je te remercies pour le pendentif il est magnifique. J'aimerai savoir ce que tu sais sur les personnes qui sont avec Kusanagi. Pourquoi tu les connais ? Et comment tu les as connus ? Moi je ne me bat pas seule d'ailleurs je t'ai mis des photos de moi avec toute la bande. Le garçon brun c'est Lionel mon petit ami, la fille qui as la caméra c'est Thyphanie ma meilleure amie, celle qui a des couettes c'est Stéphanie ensuite il y a Mathieu le meilleur ami de mon frère et la petite peluche qui vole a côté de moi c'est Kéro l'un de mes gardien. Sinon j'ai appris que tu avais un frère et c'est tout ou tu as encore de la famille. Moi je n'ai plus que mon père et mon frère ma mère et morte quand j'étais tte petite du coup je ne m'en souviens pas d'ailleurs j'ai une photo le brun c'est mon grand frère Thomas (il est à la fac) et celui qui est de l'autre côté c'est mon père (il est archéologue et aussi prof).

Bon je te laisse. Répond moi vite

Sakura »

S : voilà j'ai fini.

A peine avait elle prononcé sa phrase qu'un vent violent souffla dans sa chambre si puissant que Sakura se protégea les yeux.

S : kéro que ce passe t il ?

K : Sakura regarde.

La jeune fille dégagea sa main de devant ses yeux puis vu une silhouette très transparente. Elle prenait petit à petit de la circonstance. Sakura ne voyait que son dos, à ce qu'elle vit c'était une jeune fille d'environ son âge vu sa taille les cheveux mi long plutôt noir assez fin, elle portait un jean et un T-shirt parme. Puis elle se retourna. Sakura était terrorisée.

S : qui… qui… es tu ?

La jeune fille en français : j'ai réussi ! Youpi !

K : eh on te parle !

La jeune fille : gomen, wathashi Marie Loisel.

S : tu parles notre langue.

Marie : oui mais c'est pas toujours facile, je suis doué non.

S, sourit : ça va tu t'en sort bien.

K : pourquoi est tu là ?

M : je me fatigue à vu d'œil à discuter avec toi. C'était pour te dire que le pendentif va te permettre de te protéger le temps que j'arrive il ne t'arrivera rien.

K : comment peut on en être sur ?

M : je vous le promet on a mit beaucoup de notre puissance à mon frère et moi dedans.

S : mais pourquoi on ressent la même force que quand on nous attaque ?

M : disons que notre magie provient du même endroit mais chacun son camp.

S : je te fais confiance maintenant rentre chez toi sinon tu ne pourra pas venir au Japon ça serai dommage.

M : merci tu es gentille. Au revoir à dans un mois.

S : oui au revoir

M en disparaissant : soit prudente.

K : je veille sur elle.

Marie disparu comme par enchantement.

K : whoahhhhhhhhhh elle a beaucoup de force pour pouvoir faire ce qu'elle a fais.

S : pourquoi tu dis ça Kéro ?

K : seul les anges ont le pouvoir de déplacer leur esprits si loin mais il faut que leur niveau de magie soit extrêmement puissant à moins qu'elle se soit fait aider. N'empêche que pour son âge c'est très bien. Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait encore des anges terrestres.

S : des quoi ?

K : des anges terrestre, ce sont des humains qui sont dotés de pouvoirs puissant pour protéger la Terre on prend souvent des jumeaux car c'est plus facile ils peuvent s'aider mais il y en a toujours un plus puissant que l'autre.

S : mais Marie a un frère jumeau il s'appelle Marc. Tu crois que… ?

K : oui je pense mais bon on verra ça plus tard. Car il est l'heure de manger et moi j'ai une faim de loup !

S : Kéro ! Bon j'y vais, je te rapporte un dessert surprise, c'est papa qui les a fais.

K : oh chouette !

Sakura descendis tranquillement en repensant à ce qu'avaient dit Kéro et Marie. Dominic remarque la mine de sa fille, il ne savais que trop qu'elle se mettait en danger pour un oui ou pour un non mais que pouvait il faire en plus Thomas lui expliquait de faire confiance en Sakura. Mais que c'était dur : une ado c'est plus dur à élever. Il repensait à Nathalie sa douce épouse elle aurai su quoi faire quoi dire mais lui il l'ignorait mais faisait confiance en ses enfants et espérait tous les jours que rien n'arrive. Sakura remarqua le visage de son père inquiet.

S : papa ? Tout va bien ?

Dom :…

S : papa ?

Dom : hein… excuse je pensais mais j'ai remarqué que toi aussi tu semblais ailleurs tout à l'heure.

S : oui excuse moi c'est juste que ça m'embête que tu retardes tes fouilles pour une histoire de corres.

Dom : ce n'est pas grave tu sais elle ne vont pas s'envoler.

Sakura éclata de rire et oublia ses problèmes qq. temps. Jusqu'au moment en fin de repas elle sentis la puissance de Kusanagi. Elle se leva d'un bond.

Dom : que fais tu ma chérie ?

S : j'ai… j'ai oublié…

Th : … que tu devais partir chez Thyphanie ce soir.

S : oui c'est ça. Je ne rentre pas trop tard salut à plus !

La maîtresse des cartes sortit en trombe de la maison suivit de près par Kéro qui sortait de sa chambre avec les cartes la clef le cristal et le pendentif de Marie.

K : où va-t-on ?

S : au parc de l'empereur pingouin. Il faut appeler les autres. Vite ! Lionel viens au parc pingouin… à tout de suite, Thyphanie… tu le sais tu es avec Anthony très bien à tout de suite. Maintenant dépêchons nous ! Clef magique qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile confère moi tes pouvoirs et libère ta puissance c'est moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes qui te l'ordonne libération ! Carte du saut !

Kéro se transforma en Kérobéros puis il suivit sa maîtresse, sur le chemin Yué les retrouvèrent ainsi que Nadia.

K : encore tous les deux

Nad : je fais ce qui me plait Kéro et Yué également !

S : ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer. Il faut que l'on se dépêche.

Yué : on arrive

Les trois gardiens atterrirent à côté de la jeune magicienne. Lionel, Anya et Stéphanie étaient déjà arrivés sur place 30 seconde plus tard on vit Gothard avec Thyphanie sur lui et Anthony volait à côté d'eux ils se posèrent tranquillement.

S : où est Ruby ?

T : c'est vrai

Ant : je lui avais demandé de chercher qqch. pour moi mais je crois qu'il y a eu un problème

Yué : Mathieu Thomas et Magalie l'on vu aujourd'hui

Nad : c'est vrai elle a demandé de s'excuser s'il lui arrivait qqch. car elle ne pourrait pas te protéger.

Ant : ce n'est pas grave. Je le savais.

Tout à coup un éclair tomba entre les personnes du groupe.

L : Anya emmène Thyphanie et Stéphanie avec toi et utilise le sceptre de maman

Anya : ok les filles allons y !

Elles s'éloignèrent de leur amis et Anya sortit une broche (un peu le même que la broche qu'a offert Mathieu à Sakura dans le premier film sauf que celle-ci la fleur et le ruban sont orange) le pendentif se transforma en éventail à fleur. Anthony fit apparaître son sceptre et se mit en position en triangle dos à dos avec les deux amoureux.

Ant : préparez vous ça risque d'être dangereux.

S : Kéro, Yué, Nadia, Gothard : créés un champ de force autour d'Anya car elle ne tiendra pas longtemps et puis on peu se débrouiller tout seul.

L : oui elle a raison.

Les gardiens se placèrent en cercle autour des trois amies et donnèrent un peu de puissance à la jeune chinoise. A ce moment un autre éclair tomba à deux mettre des héros. Ils remarquèrent donc l'émission de cette attaque et virent quatre silhouettes.

Ant : sort de là Kusanagi ! Montre toi !

Kusa : je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Tu n'es plus mon maître depuis que tu m'a bannis !

S : et bien pourquoi tu nous attaque ?

Kusa : car tu es l'héritière de ses pouvoirs

L : c'est absurde car les cartes de Clow n'existent plus elle les as transformés grâce à sa magie.

Kusa : de toute façon c'est mon nouveau maître qui décide

L : montrez vous LACHE !

Une voix : comment ose tu ? Feu ancestral attaque !

Une boule de feu descendit directement sur le Chinois mais Sakura se plaça devant lui

L : Sakura pousse toi !

S : laisse moi faire ! Tout ira bien ! Oh petite fée aide moi STP !

La boule de feu s'avançait très vite, mais la boule transparente se mit à briller et fit disparaître la boule de feu

Une autre voix plus grave plus sombre : c'est impossible il n'en existe qu'une comme ça sur Terre.

S : oui c'est normal, c'est Marie qui me l'a offert

1ère voix : l'ange Gabrielle a encore joué des tours

Kusa : ça ne m'étonne pas !

S : vous ne pourrez rien contre nous, jusqu'à ce que Marie arrive

2ème voix : on se retrouvera

Ant : on vous attendra

Kusa : au fait Clow nous avons capturé Ruby Moon

Ant : rend là moi elle ne t'a rien fait !

Les silhouettes disparurent comme par enchantement tout le monde se mit à souffler. Anya fit disparaître son bouclier. Et Thyphanie ainsi que Stéphanie retrouvèrent les autres.

S : et bien j'ai cru que ça ne marcherai pas !

L : et tu l'as fais quand même tu es folle !

Ant : bon maintenant nous sommes tranquille pendant un mois.

Yué : oui mais restons sur nos gardes

K : on peut remercier Marie. Je lui fais confiance.

T : je suis désolé pour Ruby Moon mon chéri.

Ant : c'est pas grave elle sait se défendre

Steph : mais comment on va faire avec nos correspondants respectifs

S : on verra ça en tant voulu

Anya : de toute façon un mois c'est long.

S : bon rentrons sinon mon père va s'inquiéter

Fin de la 4ème partie


	5. Chapter 5

La petite fée en pendentif

L'arrivée des Français et Révélations

* petite note quand c'est écrit comme ça c'est que les personnages parlent en français.

Anya avait tord le mois passa très vite. La vie avait repris son cours normalement même si nos magiciens restaient sur leur garde. Les correspondant devait arriver ce matin et comme à son habitude le réveil de Sakura sonnait déjà depuis une demi heure, mais la jeune fille n'osait pas se lever jusqu'au moment…

Kéro : Sakura lève toi il est 7h50.

S : encore 5min Thomas…

K : Sakura tu dois aller chercher ta correspondante ce matin tu l'as pas oublié. ET EVITE DE M'INSULTER !

Sakura regarda plus attentivement le réveil et se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait plus que 10 minutes pour être prête pour l'école. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse descendit les escaliers dans un grand vacarme et manqua de tomber.

Th : dit papa ils avaient prévu un séisme ce matin aux informations.

Dom : non pourquoi ?

Th : ah non c'est miss Godzilla qui est encore en retard

S : je ne suis pas un monstre ! Et je dois me dépêcher car c'est aujourd'hui que l'on va chercher les corres ils arrivent dans 10min

Dom : attend ma chérie je vais t'emmener car je n'ai pas cours ce matin.

S : c'est vrai ?

Dom : oui je vais en profiter pour voir ta fameuse Marie et à vous deux le trajet de l'école à la maison va être long surtout avec les bagages.

S : oh merci mon petit papa chérie.

Th : je vais venir avec vous je dois retrouver Mathieu et Magalie au collège.

Dom : alors allons-y !

La petite famille monta dans la voiture de Dominic et ils partirent en trombe de la maison car Sakura se rendit compte que dans à peine 5 minutes ils arrivaient.

Devant le collège

S : bonjour tout le monde désolé d'arriver si tard

T : 5 min plus tard et tu arrivais en retard.

L : qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

S : j'ai eu une panne de réveil. Et Papa m'a emmené car il avait pas cours et pour m'aider à prendre les bagages de Marie.

M : bonjours vous 6 comment allez vous ?

S : Mathieu pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Mag : Thomas ne t'a rien dit ?

S : de quoi ?

Mag : Melle Moreau nous a demandé d'encadrer le voyage des Français

Sandrine : regardez les voilà j'en suis sur !

Tout le monde tourna la tête sur la gauche pour voir arriver un car plein d'adolescent. Tous les élèves étaient très excité les professeurs eurent beaucoup de mal à les calmer et à prendre la parole. Le car s'arrêta devant la cour du collège et une femme d'environ 35 ans en sortit elle était blonde plutôt grande et s'avança vers Katia Moreau qu'elle salua.

Katia : les enfants laissez moi vous présenter Mme Cantet c'est le professeur de Japonais de vos correspondant

Mme Cantet : bonjour je suis ravi de vous rencontrer avec Mme Chistami et Melle Moreau on va appeler chaque élève et son corres. À l'appel de votre nom dirigez vous vers le car et accueillez comme il se doit le jeune étranger.

Tous les élèves : oui Mme !

La répartition commença la première appelée fut Sandrine. C'était une jeune fille plutôt blonde avec des couettes façon Sandrine de sa taille elle portait un jeans bleu et un sweet mauve

Mme Cantet : voici Catherine… au suivant !

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux ex chasseur de cartes ainsi que la réincarnation de Clow Ride furent appelés ensemble.

Mme Cantet : je vous ai appelé ensemble car vous allez héberger les jumeau de la classe Marie et Marc et toi jeune homme leur petit frère. Marie ! Marc ! François !

Trois ados sortirent du bus ensemble. Tout d'abord se fut Marie elle était de la taille de Saki un peu plus grande peut être les cheveux noir avec des reflets châtain elle avait de magnifique yeux noir la peau contrairement était d'une blancheur extrême comme si ce voyage l'avait énormément fatigué. Marc ressemblait en tout point à sa sœur même couleur de cheveux même yeux mais il avait la peau mate par contre il était très grand beaucoup plus grand que Lionel il le dépassait d'une tête. Puis François sortit plus petit que les autres l'inverse de son frère et sa sœur car il était blond les yeux bleu qui variait sur le turquoise quand on plongeait dans se yeux on ne pouvait en ressortir. Pour un enfant de son age il semblait calme et posé on pourrai même penser que c'était lui le plus vieux. Les six personnes se dévisagèrent pendant quelque seconde avant que le professeur leur demande de bien se pousser car les autres élèves attendaient leur tour. Ils rejoignirent le père de Sakura ainsi que les trois pion du collège. Puis petit à petit tous arrivèrent avec leur corres. La plus remarqué fut Angèle la corres de Thyphanie.

Angèle : où je l'ai encore mis ?

T : de quoi parle tu ?

Ang : ben de mon caméscope nouvel génération je l'ai eu juste avant de partir !

T : je peu le voir !

Ang : bien sur. C'est le tout nouveau model en France.

T : ah bon ? Moi regarde le mien c'est la nouvel version du tien il ne sort que dans trois semaine !

Ang : mais comment tu as fais ?

S : sa mère est directrice d'une entreprise donc elle a tjs les nouveaux models avant tout le monde. D'ailleurs c'est plutôt gênant.

Ang : pourquoi tu dis ça ?

S avec une goutte version manga sur la tête : car elle me filme tout le temps avec…

Marie : non toi aussi ? Angie fait la même chose avec moi

S : bon on n'a pas fait les présentations. Donc voici Lionel mon petit ami, Thyphanie ma meilleure amie, Stéphanie la cousine de Lionel, Anya la sœur de Lio, Anthony le petit amie de Thyp, voici mon père Dominic, mon grand frère Thomas, Mathieu le meilleur ami de Thomas, et Magalie une copine à mon frère.

Marie : à moi de te présenter tout le monde. Mes frères Marc et François, Angèle ma meilleure amie mais tout le monde l'appelle Angie, et voici les cousines d'Angie : Virginie et Isabelle.

Dominic : et qui viens à la maison ?

S : Marie papa !

Dominic (en pensé) : _elle me rappelle qq1…_

Dom : donne moi tes bagages je vais les emmené dans la voiture

Th : je vais t'aider !

Ils s'éloignèrent. Le petit groupe se rapprocha.

S : on ne peut pas discuter ici rendez vous au parc pingouin à 19h ce soir. Ok ?

Tous : ok !

Ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté car les professeurs avaient décidé d'annuler les cours de la journée et du samedi. Puis Sakura et Marie retrouvèrent Dominic et Thomas suivit de Mathieu. Ils rentrèrent chez les Kinomoto.

Dans l'entrée

Marie : elle est belle ta maison.

S : oui c'est vrai. Viens je vais te présenter ma maman viens elle est dans la cuisine.

Marie : je te suis

Th : et vous pourriez nous aidé toute…

M : laisse tomber je crois qu'elles ne t'écoutent pas

Dans la cuisine

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent et Marie fut bien surprise de ne voir personne dans la cuisine.

Marie : ben je ne comprends pas ? Où est ta mère ?

S : et bien ici bien sur.

La jeune maîtresse des cartes pris un cadre avec une magnifique photo de Nathalie

Marie : mais je la connais !

Le père de la jeune japonaise entra dans la cuisine suivit des garçons.

Dom : donc tu es bien la fille d'Anita n'est ce pas ?

Marie : vous avez connu ma mère ?

Dom sourit : oui il y a bien longtemps

S : de quoi tu parles papa ?

Dom : quand ta mère faisait des photos c'est la mère de Marie qui prenait les photos. Puis quand ta mère est tombé enceinte de toi quasiment au même moment Anita aussi. Elles ont passé leur grossesse ensemble mais ta mère était Française a voulu retourner en France un an après votre naissance à toi et à ton frère. Au début elle écrivait régulièrement mais quand j'ai annoncé à ta mère la mort de Nathalie je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle.

Marie : vous n'auriez pas pu en avoir de toute façon ma mère est morte en mettant au monde François elle était gravement malade depuis mon père nous a élevé tout seul et il ne s'est remarié que récemment.

Dom : je comprends donc pourquoi.

S : mais comment connais tu ma maman ?

Marie : et bien mon père nous montrait toujours des photos de Maman quand elle était au Japon et il y en a plein de ta mère. En plus mon père voulu nous apprendre le japonais c'est pourquoi je vous comprend si bien.

Dom : je ne sais pas si on te le dit souvent mais tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Marie sourit mais ne pouvait répondre car des larmes d'émotions montèrent et lui piquèrent les yeux. Sakura le remarqua et décida d'emmener sa corres dans sa cambre afin de lui présenté son gardien. Elles montèrent les escaliers en disant à Thomas que les valises pouvaient attendre un peu.

Chambre de Sakura

Marie : j'aime beaucoup la décoration de ta chambre.

S : Marie tu te souviens de mon gardien que tu avais aperçu il y a un mois ?

Marie : bien sur comment pourrais je l'oublier ?

S : et bien le voici en chair et en os.

Kéro sortit de son tiroir.

S : Kéro Marie. Marie Kéro.

K : enchanté de te rencontrer vraiment.

Tout un coup le sac de Marie se mit à bouger légèrement puis de plus en plus fort.

Marie : oh mon dieu Zabou !

S et K : Zabou ?

Marie ouvrit son sac et une peluche noir en sortit on aurai dit un petit lapin, il avait de grande oreille des ailes d'ange.

Zab : bonjour je m'appelle Zabou je suis la gardienne de Marie et Marc.

K : ne serait tu pas un gardien céleste ?

Zab : oui exact je vois que vous avez compris que Marie et Marc on les pouvoirs des anges de la terre. Mais bien sur ils n'ont pas encore toute leur capacité mais avec les derniers événements étranges il a bien fallu qu'on vienne. Car c'est autant votre bataille que la notre.

Marie : ça suffit on en reparlera tout à l'heure mais pour l'instant c'est savoir où tu va dormir ma belle. Et oui c'est une gardienne céleste.

S : et bien Kéro tu vas lui laisser ton tiroir et tu va dormir avec moi.

K : et… mais… pourquoi ?

S : car ce sont nos invités ok !

K : ok…

S : bon j'appel Thomas pour les bagages. THOMAS ON PEUT AVOIR LES BAGAGES STP !

On entendit un grand boom dans les escaliers et Thomas ouvrit la porte en grand.

Th : tu as mis quoi la dedans Marie.

Marie : rien juste 30 livre et mes classeurs de cours.

S : et où sont tes vêtements ?

Marie : et bien dans l'autre valise bien sur et dans celle d'à côté.

Th : elle est complètement folle pire que toi petit monstre. En même temps qui se ressemble s'assemble je comprends pourquoi Katia vous as mis ensemble.

S : oui mais disons qu'il n'y as pas que pour ça.

Th : oui je m'en doute…

Puis il sortit de la chambre en maugréant encore contre sa sœur et sa corres.

Marie : il a voulu dire quoi ?

S : et bien il sait que je suis magicienne d'ailleurs c'est lui qui as donné ses pouvoir à mon gardien lunaire pour pas qu'il disparaisse.

Marie : tu as deux gardien mais c'est super mais il est aussi petit l'autre

K : PETIT ! Non mais je ne permets pas de m'appeler comme ça tu n'a pas vu ma vrai forme.

A peine le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà des ailes entourait son corps et il réapparu sous sa forme original un magnifique lion avec une armure dorée il semblait luire.

S : que t'arrive t il mon petit Kéro ?

K : et bien tes pouvoir ont augmentés ma belle c'est pour ça que je luis

S : mais je ne comprend pas tu n'était pas comme ça il y a un mois.

Marie : je peux te l'expliquer…

Zabou : tu crois franchement ?

Marie : oui et bien en te donnant ce pendentif je fais ressortir toute ta magie pour que tu puisse l'utiliser au mieux.

Zabou : sinon je pense qu'il t'aurai fallu plus longtemps pour augmenter tes pouvoir à se niveau.

S : alors je dois vraiment te remercier mais et toi tu peux en avoir besoin tu veux que je te le rende.

Marie : non hors de question il est à toi je te l'ai offert car je sais qu'on aura besoin de toute ta magie et celle de Clow ainsi que de Lionel !

S : alors tu connais tout de nous ?

Marie : juste ce que m'en a dit Katia Moreau…

Zabou : c'est-à-dire toute ton aventure de chasseuse de cartes et de maîtresse

S : en gros tu sais tout ! Car depuis il n'y a rien eu

Marie : pour ce qui ce passe on en reparlera ce soir avec les autres

S : je voudrai juste savoir une chose c'est quoi un ange de la terre ?

Marie : et bien il n'en existe que très peu sur terre à ce que je sais…

Zabou : laisse je m'en charge et bien voilà 4 enfants à la naissance sont désigné tous les 500 ans pour devenir des anges de la terre il naissent tous le même jours dans la même heure à travers le monde. Il en existe souvent qui naissent jumeaux. Comme Marie et Marc…

S : mais alors il en existe d'autre à travers le monde à part vous deux c'est ça ?

Marie : oui… mais on sais qu'ils ont été enlevé par notre ennemis…

K : comment l'avez-vous su ?

Zabou : tu crois franchement qu'un gardien céleste n'est pas prévenu quand il y a un problème…

Marie : et puis… non en verra ça ce soir

S : ok alors raconte moi c'est comment la France ?...

Une discussion s'en suivit sur les rites de la France et les différences avec le Japon. Et ensuite elles déjeunèrent installèrent le lit de camp dans la chambre de la jeune maîtresse des cartes et l'après midi se passa tranquillement et déjà les deux jeunes filles semblaient être des amies depuis des siècles. Puis le dîner fini elles sortirent rejoindre toute la bande.

Le parc pingouin

L : il manque qui encore ?

T : Sakura bien sur !

Marc : elle est tjs en retard ?

Tous : oui…

Ils virent deux jeunes filles courir comme des folles.

S : désolé on discutait on a pas vu le temps passé.

L : pas de soucis… bon il est temps de parler sérieusement.

S : attendez il manque encore mes gardiens et les tiens Anthony !

Ant : et bien Gothar est ici quand à Samantha pour l'instant je n'ai pas réussi à la localiser.

S : oh je suis désolé j'avais oublié…

Yué : depuis un mois on fait le tour de la ville pour savoir si elle est dans le coin mais rien.

S : bonjour Yué. Où est Nadia ?

Nadia : ici…

S : Kéro tu peu sortir de mon sac et reprend ta forme originel et suivez moi tous je connais un endroit tranquille.

Un peu plus loin ils s'installèrent dans une clairière dans le bois derrière l'empereur pingouin.

S : bon et bien vas y Marie on t'écoute.

Marc : je vais le faire puisque nous savons pratiquement tout de vous et vous rien de nous on va tout d'abord se présenter. Je m'appelle Marc je suis un des 4 anges protecteur de la terre mon nom est Mickaël et Ma sœur Marie est l'ange Gabrielle. On a un gardien céleste qui est apparu dans nos vie il y a de ça 3 ans maintenant. Elle s'appelle Zabou. Lui c'est notre petit frère François il n'est pas un ange mais il possède des dons particuliers.

L : lesquels par exemple ?

François : celui de pouvoir me transporter d'un endroits à un autre dans un rayon de 30km si je connais le site. Et aussi celui de…

Marie : on verra ça plus tard ok ti frère !

François : ok.

Marie : je continue tu veux bien ? Le jour on l'on a découvert nos pouvoirs Angie était avec nous ainsi que son frère Julien…

Au simple faite de prononcer son nom des larmes se mirent à perler sur les joues de la jeune fille.

Angie : c'était le petit ami de Marie

Marie : il est toujours mon petit ami !

Elle se leva et partit en courant. Angie se leva et commença à pleurer mais Marc l'a pris dans ses bras et elle se calma. Il décida de courir après sa sœur pendant qu'Angie expliquerait tout au autres.

Angie : Julien a un an de plus que moi mais on était toujours très proche on faisait rarement des truc séparément à part en cours mais quand on a emménager dans la ville de Marie, Marc et François. Ce sont les 3 premiers à avoir discuter avec nous. Puis au fil du temps Marie est tombé amoureuse de mon frère et je savais que lui aussi avec beaucoup de persévérance il se sont enfin mis ensemble. On fêtait leur 6 mois quand un rayon de lumière est tombé dans le salon et on a vu apparaître Zabou elle semblait surprise qu'il y ai autant de monde dans le salon alors qu'elle ne devait rencontrer que les jumeaux Marc et Marie. Zabou voulait à moi et Julien nous faire tout oublier mais Marie lui a promis qu'elle serai incapable de nous cacher qqch… elle confia la puissance de leurs pouvoirs en précisant bien que Marie en aurai plus on ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Il voulurent nous montrer et décidèrent de se transformer mais à ce moment précis il c'est passé un chose horrible.

François : laisse je vais le dire… Julien se transforma en un être des ténèbres, un démon si vous préférez, du nom de Thanatos on a bien vu que Julien voulait reprendre le dessus il avait presque réussit quand un autre démon est entrez dans le salon et explosant la vitre et le pris avec lui. Marie est rester calfeutrer dans sa chambre pendant des jours elle ne voulait ni manger ni aller à l'école ni s'entraîner avec Zabou. A force mon père s'est douté qu'il y avait plus qu'un simple problème de cœur surtout que Julien avait complètement disparu. Il nous demanda des explications et on lui a tout avoué. Puis un jour ma sœur a repris le dessus et elle faisait comme si tout allait bien elle commença à développer ses pouvoirs on a eu qq. petits problème, et ce fut le drame Marie reconnu Thanatos enfin Julien c'était son ennemis elle avait presque réussi à lui rendre sa mémoire quand un monstre tout noir le pris et l'emmena encore une fois. Elle décida d'augmenter sa puissance au maximum de ses possibilités tout en combattant les démons de niveaux inférieurs. Mais à force je pense qu'ils ont du se lasser de la France et ils on voulu voir du pays. Puis on ressentait un pouvoir immense venant du Japon alors on s'est douté qu'ils allait là-bas. Zabou avec l'aide de ses supérieurs a pu nous donner les informations sur la seule Magicienne capable d'avoir autant de puissance…

Zabou : toi Sakura. On a penser que comme tu ne connais pas ton ennemis tu aurai du mal à savoir comment le battre.

T : vous avez eu tord c'est quand elle ignore qui l'a combat qu'elle se bat le mieux.

Ant : oui je suis d'accord mais là il vaut mieux en savoir le plus possible. On connais déjà Kusanagi et Thanatos mais il y en a deux autres on les a tous entendu n'est ce pas ?

Tous les amis de Sakura : oui c'est vrai

Zabou : de toute façon on est là et voilà !

K : calme toi Zabou bon il serai peut être bien de retrouver ta maîtresse.

Zabou : mais je n'ai pas de maîtresse je suis juste leur gardienne céleste notre maître c'est Pierre. Il dirige ma section d'ange terrestre.

A ce moment un bruit de détonation interrompit la conversation. Lionel et Anthony se retournèrent et virent un trou fait à 4 mètre d'eux.

Au même moment

Un peu plus loin

Marie pleure assise sur une balançoire (le même que dans l'animé quand Sakura pleure après qu'elle avoue son amour à Mathieu), Marc s'avance dans la pénombre et se place à genou devant elle.

Marc : alors tite sœur qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

Marie : le fait de parler de tout ça m'a fait vraiment beaucoup de peine… en plus…

Marc : tu n'as plus prononcé son prénom devant nous depuis la dernière fois où tu l'as vu.

Marie : oui c vrai mais c'est tellement dur à chaque fois que j'y pense je me dit que c'est de ma faute.

Marc : ne dit pas de bêtise on n'y peut rien. On ne pouvait pas deviner que Julien avait un penchant démoniaque hihihi !

Marie sourit : abruti !

Marc : je préfère te voir comme ça tite sœur. J'ai demandé à Angie et Fanfan de leur raconter. Sakura voulait venir te voir mais je lui ai dit que je m'en occupais.

Marie : que vont-ils penser de moi j'ai l'air maligne de partir comme ça. Je suis stupide…

Marc lui mit une claque : arrête tout de suite j'aurai besoin de toi au plus fort de tes capacités alors réagi tout de suite de toute façon tu connais la prophétie il faut attendre encore un peu mais je sais que l'on va y arriver.

Marie : oui tu as raison bon allons les retrouver ça va mieux merci ti frère.

Au moment de partir un bruit étouffé de détonation se fit entendre.

Marie : oh mon dieu ils sont en danger ! Vite transformons nous ! Pouvoirs ancestraux des anges de la terre revenez moi, moi Marie ou l'ange Gabrielle, je vous appelle !

Un cercle magique se forma sous les pied de la jeune fille on voyait la terre et deux lune de chaque côté. Un grand vent se forma autour de Marie l'entoura et quand il disparu elle portait un diadème blanc et une toge (version romaine lol) avec un forme de lune dessus, des ailes d'une blancheur parfaite ses cheveux était entièrement châtain.

Marc : bon à moi. Moi Marc ou l'ange Mickaël vous demande de bien me redonner mes pouvoirs pour protéger cette terre qui est si précieuse.

A cet instant un cercle apparu sous les pieds de Marc qui ressemblaient beaucoup à celui de sa sœur à part que la terre était remplacée par la constellation d'Orion puis chaque étoile se mettait à brillait très fortement et une lumière aveuglante entoura le jeune homme et deux minute plus tard il apparu en toge également avec lui aussi des ailes mais plus couleur blanc cassé. Il a également un diadème au front avec l'emblème d'une étoile.

Gabrielle : vite dépêchons nous prenons la voie des airs on ira plus vite

Mickaël : oui vas y je te suis !

Ils déployèrent leurs ailes et décolèrent tranquillement. Ils arrivèrent en 2 secondes au dessus de nos jeunes héros, puis ils descendirent. Pendant ce temps Sakura Lionel Anthony et Anya avait sorti leurs spectres ou épées la première chose que fit Sakura fut de mettre les non magiciens sous un dôme de protection grâce à la carte du bouclier. Gabrielle se posa entre Sakura et Anya et Mickaël entre Anthony et Lionel.

Gabrielle : Zabou reprend ta forme initial tu pourras nous être utile s'il te plait.

Un cercle de lumière apparu au pied du gardien céleste on pouvait distinguer 2 lunes de chaque côté et au centre la terre. Puis une violente tornade enveloppa Zabou et en 5 secondes de puissantes ailes d'anges la détruite pour faire apparaître un puissant links plus grand que d'ordinaire totalement noir avec juste au niveau du milieu de la tête entre les deux yeux une perle en forme d'étoile blanche d'une pureté incomparable. Elle portait également un semblant d'armure au niveau des omoplates pour protéger les racines de ses ailes sûrement son point faible.

S : tu es superbe Zabou

L : je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le moment.

Sakura se retourna et resserra l'étreinte qu'elle posait sur son sceptre et regarda attentivement pour voir d'où provenait l'attaque.

S : je ne les vois pas !

Ant : ne regarde pas avec tes yeux concentre toi et tu les trouvera.

Sakura ferma ses yeux et concentra sur les auras autour d'elle. Elle sentit immédiatement celle de Lionel et celle de ses gardiens puis Anthony Gabrielle et Mickaël ainsi qu'Anya et également une magie très puissante mais bénéfique sûrement Zabou pensa t elle. Puis une aura plus effrayante se fit sentir elle lui pris entièrement l'esprit elle la sentait augmenter mais c'était quasiment impossible pour un magicien puis elle sentit plusieurs aura dont une de très faible intensité au niveau de la noirceur c'était plutôt de la colère et de la jalousie ce ne pouvait être que Kusanagi. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se retourna entièrement pour faire face à ses adversaires tout le monde la regarda surpris

L : je ne comprend pas l'attaque venait d'ici

S : ils sont là j'en suis sur.

Ant : fais confiance à Sakura c'est la seule à les trouver mais aussi Gabrielle c'est retourné au même endroit

Les autres tombèrent à la renverse

T : je ne crois pas que c'est le moment idéal pour faire des blagues !

Mickaël : elle a raison bon en position et préparez vous au pire !

L : Anya écoute moi bien. Protèges les autres tes pouvoirs ne sont pas encore assez puissant et on aura besoin de toute la magie de Saki.

An : ok mais soyez prudent !

S : promis et merci

Anya entra dans le dôme protecteur de la carte du bouclier leva son sceptre au dessus de sa tête et récita une incantation en chinois et un autre bouclier se forma sous la couche protectrice de la carte mais au lieu d'avoir des reflets roses il avait des reflets jaunes.

S : carte du bouclier reviens à moi je te l'ordonne ! Maintenant on est prêt

Une voix bien connu : c'est pas trop tôt !

Ant : bonjour Kusanagi.

Kusa : tait toi Clow

Gothard : rend nous Ruby

Une autre voix : pas question

Kusa : mais maître elle n'a rien fait je peux vous l'assurer !

Maître : défies tu mon autorité minable Kusanagi !

Kusa : non, non je n'oserais surtout pas. Je dit seulement qu'on pourrai lui rendre la liberté.

Maître : tu me fatigue si tu réussi à les battre je veux bien la laisser en vie encore un mois. Je m'en vais

Sakura senti que trois auras étaient partis comme par enchantement

Kusa : non. !

S : que ce passe t il ?

Ant : je crois savoir.

Anthony s'avança doucement vers le coin de foret où se trouvait Kusanagi. Puis il se mit à lui à parler

Ant : tu t'es fait encore avoir mon cher Kusanagi ce n'est pas la première fois que tu tombe amoureux.

Kusa : comment ose tu me parler tien prend ça !

Une boule de feu se dirigea vers Anthony Thyphanie se mit a hurler mais il se passa qqch. de surprenant Gabrielle se concentra et la petite fée en pendentif au cou de Sakura se mit à briller plus que le dernière fois et au lieux de détruire la boule de feu. Elle fut renvoyé à son expéditeur il tomba, blessé. Mais il entendit une voix dans sa tête.

Maître : tu as perdu Kusanagi

Kusa : NOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN ! (D'une toute petite voix) Ruby…

A ce moment sans comprendre ce qui se passait ce monstre de cruauté voulait tuer la gardienne lunaire de ses propres main mais elle disparu comme attiré par un pouvoir beaucoup plus puissant que lui, le dieux des ténèbres. Il fut très surpris et se vengea sur l'un de ses démons.

Ruby rouvrit les yeux elle était dans les bras de Kusanagi.

Kusa : je suis tellement désolé, je dois partir, j'ai encore trahi mon maître il faut que je te quitte j'ai adoré discuter avec toi de toute ses choses qui m'ont fait mal. Mais je te rend ta liberté tu vas me manquer je t'appréciait beaucoup gardienne lunaire.

Ruby lui sourit mais elle était trop faible pour répondre elle se retransforma en Samantha et Kusanagi la déposa doucement au pied d'un arbre il voulut l'embrasser mais se retint au dernier au moment.

Kusa : Clow j'ai réussi à sauver Ruby mais je dois partir je dois fuir mon ancien maître. Le dieu des ténèbres.

Ant : merci mais tu peux revenir je t'en pris tu est l'unité tu es très fort ton cœur est fort

Kusa : je ne peux pas adieux Clow

Il disparu comme par enchantement. Anthony avait les larmes aux yeux déjà deux fois que son gardien partait il baissa son regard sur Samantha et compris qu'elle était très faible il se retourna.

Ant : venez vite j'ai besoin d'aide Gothard ! Yué ! Nadia ! Kérobéros !

Les gardiens se placèrent autour de la réincarnation de Clow Ride. Les autres arrivèrent en même temps.

S : que fais tu Anthony ?

Ant : je lui redonne de la puissance elle est complètement épuisé comme Yué il n'y a pas si longtemps.

L : que compte tu faire pour la sauver ?

Ant : je vais prendre un peu d'énergie des autre gardiens pour la sauver et beaucoup de la mienne

T : je te connais tu vas vouloir tout lui donner.

S : Thyph a raison je vais t'aider si tu veux bien

L : moi aussi je suis un descendant de Clow ça peut aider

Anya : et moi également

Ant : non Gabrielle et toi Mickaël je dois vous dire non avant que vous me le demandiez car vos pouvoirs ne peuvent être mélangé au mien elle ne tiendrai pas le coup

S : bon alors allons y !

Ant : bien Yué prend Samantha et pose là au milieu de la clairière stp maintenant formons un cercle autour de Sam.

Les gardiens et les autres s'installèrent autour de la jeune femme tous semblait touché par son état. Quand tout le monde fut prêt Anthony récita un sortilège.

Ant : Moi Anthony qui fut autrefois Clow Ride je vous demande de ressembler de l'énergie magique pour mon gardien lunaire toi Yué la lune, toi Kérobéros le soleil protecteur de Sakura, toi Nadia gardienne du cristal, toi Gothar le soleil la moitié de Ruby, toi Sakura maîtresse des cartes, toi Lionel Li descendant direct de Clow et ainsi que Anya Li sœur de Lionel Li. Qu'une partie de vos pouvoirs vienne en moi pour redonner la puissance à ma gardienne lunaire.

Une étrange lumière sortit de chacune des personnes formant le cercle pour entrer en Anthony cela ne dura pas longtemps car l'énergie se confondit avec son sceptre en ressortit en faisceau qui se dirigea directement dans le cœur de Samantha des ailes entourèrent la jeune femme et l'on vit apparaître Ruby Moon gardienne elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Ruby : Kusanagi… bonjour tout le monde que faites vous tous là vous sembler être fatigué

Ant (les larmes au yeux) : oh Ruby tu m'a tant manqué un mois sans toi s'est trop long !

Ruby : je sui désolé d'être partit si longtemps mais à moi aussi tu as manqué vous m'avez tous manqué.

S : pourquoi as-tu dit Kusanagi ?

Ruby (mentit) : car j'ai cru que c'était lui qui venait me réveiller

S : ça du être dur non ?

Ant : je pense qu'elle préfère plutôt oublier pour l'instant ce qui c'est passé

Ruby : oui je suis encore fatigué.

Marie : on a oublié de vous parler de qqch.

S : ah bon ?

Marie : oui après le drame qui est arrivé à Julien Zabou nous a expliqué qu'il existe une prophétie qui parle de nous deux, Sakura. Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Zabou : mes supérieurs m'ont dit que le seul moyen de connaître vraiment la prophétie c'est d'aller à Kyoto dans la bibliothèque magique.

S : il existe un truc pareil ?

L : bien sur elle est très réputée mais personne ne sait où elle est !

Ant : et bien… en fait si l'un d'entre nous le sais…

S : tu y es déjà allé ?

Ant : oui mais quand j'était encore Clow je ne suis pas sur de retrouver l'endroit

Nadia : nous pourrons t'aider Clow nous t'avions tous les 4 accompagné

Ant : oui c'est vrai. Mais on va visiter Kyoto dans la semaine.

T : la semaine prochaine mardi je crois ? Mais on n'a pas encore vérifié avec le professeur

L : je sais que l'on doit faire un don à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

Ant : oui une chose qui compte énormément pour nous mais il nous est rendu à la sortie

Yué : je me souviens que vous aviez donné votre carte de Clow préférée.

S : quoi ! Mais je ne peux pas donner une de mes cartes elles font partis de moi

Ant : tout comme Clow mais il l'a bien fait pourtant et je t'assure que je l'ai récupéré puisque c'était la carte de l'obscurité.

S : c'est vrai ?

Ant : oui…

L : calme toi je te jure que c'est sans risque

S : ok je me calme bon je crois que tout est fini on en reparlera plus tard dans le week end pour l'instant je voudrai aller me reposer.

Chacun se sépara pour rentrer dans leur maison. Antony resta au chevet de sa gardienne pour vérifier que tout ce passerait bien.

Sam : tu peux aller dormir Anthony, normalement ça devrait être le contraire.

Ant : je sais mais je voulais te parler seul à seul enfin avec Gothard seulement.

Goth : oui, pourquoi as-tu menti à Sakura.

Sam menti : je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

Goth : ne me ment plus jamais !

Sam : je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache…

Ant : que tu es tombé amoureuse de Kusanagi.

Sam : il est vraiment gentil, il a pris soin de moi, même si j'étais sa prisonnière et bien. Il m'apportait à manger et me protéger de son maître il a réussi à me maintenir en vie car dans leur monde je perdais beaucoup d'énergie il m'en a donner beaucoup il a gardé pas mal d'indépendance.

Ant : j'avais donc raison…

Sam : de quoi parles tu ?

Ant : et bien c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de te faire kidnapper car je savais qu'il te plairai et vice versa.

Sam : tu as influé le destin.

Ant ne répond rien mais sourit Gothard était trop surpris pour parler. Il restèrent éveillé jusque tard dans la nuit.

Fin de la 5ème partie


	6. Chapter 6

Petite fée en pendentif

La carte des 5 éléments

Cela fait deux jours que Samantha est de retour dans l'équipe. Tout le monde était heureux mais pour l'instant la jeune fille était en retard à un pique-nique avec Thomas, Mathieu et Magalie. Surtout que c'était elle qui avait préparé les desserts.

Sam : bon je dois y aller à plus tard Anthony ! Je ne rentre pas trop tard promis !

Ant : amuse toi bien et dis bonjours à tout le monde de ma part !

Sam : promis à plus !

Elle sortis en courant car elle remarqua son retard. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se transforma en Ruby Moon et à l'entrée du parc elle repris sa forme d'emprunt.

Le parc pingouin

Sam : si je ne me dépêche pas j'en connais un qui va encore grogner !

Et effectivement un peu plus loin dans le parc Thomas commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

Th : bon qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique encore c'est toujours la même qu'on attend !

M : calme toi donc tu sais très bien qu'elle va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre

Mag : oui et en plus c'est elle qui nous a invité je te ferai dire !

Th : C'est facile à dire pour toi c pas toi qui porte ce panier il est extrêmement lourd

Mag : ben pose le qui t'en empêche franchement

Katia : moi je sais.

Th : Katia que fais tu là ?

Katia : tu n'es pas le seul à être invité par notre chère Samantha.

M : bonjour Katia comment allez vous ?

Katia : je préférez que tu me tutoie et toi aussi Magalie.

Mag : pas de soucis.

M se retourna en direction de l'entrée du parc : je crois que là voilà.

Et justement une jeune fille brune courait dans leur direction avec un sac isotherme sur les épaules.

Sam : excusez moi j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour préparer les desserts.

M : pas grave mais disons que Thomas voulait partir sans toi.

Sam : et pourquoi donc je vous pris.

Th : car c'est toujours toi qu'on attend.

M : il ne veut pas te le dire mais tu l'as drôlement manqué pendant un mois

Th : QUOI MAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI !

Tout le reste du groupe explosa de rire devant la mine déconfite du frère de Sakura.

Th : bon allons manger j'en connais un autre qui dois avoir une faim de loup.

M : c'est vrai

Ils trouvèrent un emplacement dans une petite clairière et mangèrent avec appétit surtout Mathieu.

Katia : alors comment ça se passe à la maison avec Sakura et Marie ?

Th : ne m'en parle pas on dirait qu'il y a deux Sakura. Elles sont épuisantes

Katia : n'empêche que c'est soit bien qu'elle soit là sinon on n'aurait pas revu notre chère Samantha.

Sam : je ne suis pas si sûr que toi Katia.

M : pourquoi tu dis ça Sam ?

Sam :…

Mag : elle a ses raisons je pense.

Sam : merci Magalie. Mais je peux vous le dire. Kusanagi n'est pas si méchant qu'il le fais croire il a surtout de la colère envers Yué et envers Clow. Mais je pense surtout qu'il s'est fait embobiner par son maître comme il dit.

Th : j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas insensible à son charme

Sam : non c'est vrai… il a été super gentil avec moi c'est lui qui s'occupait de moi pendant mon séjour là-bas.

Mag : je ne souviens quasiment pas de Kusanagi du temps de Clow tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il était très gentil et avait bon cœur

Sam : il m'a parlé de cette époque il t'a aimé dès sa création

Mag : mais tu l'aimes Sam !

Sam : ça se voit tant que ça je ne suis pas si sur que lui ressente ça.

M : pourquoi dis tu ça ?

Sam : je pense qu'il aime ma ressemblance avec Nadia enfin avec toi Magalie

Samantha se mit à pleurer et Thomas l'a pris dans ses bras. Depuis le début Katia sentait qu'on les observait et elle ne se trompait pas car juste au dessus d'eux sur l'arbre on pouvait distinguer une ombre entre les branches et quand elle vit Samantha pleurer et être prise dans les bras de ce grand brun. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il sauta de l'arbre.

L'ombre : tu te trompe Samantha, et toi lâche là !

Th : qui es tu ?

Sam : laisse. Benoît qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

M : comment tu peux dire ça tu ne l'a connais pas !

Sam : si et même bien c'est la forme d'emprunt de Kusanagi. Et en quoi je me trompe

Benoît : tu me plais vraiment. Mais c'est vrai qu'au début c'était à cause de ta ressemblance avec Nadia mais ça à beaucoup changer entre temps.

Sam : reste avec moi alors.

Benoît : je ne peux pas je dois fuir car j'ai trahis mon maître et Clow ne voudra jamais me revoir je ne suis pas digne de sa confiance.

Sam : mais tu te trompe. Je suis sur que tu peux lui faire confiance et Anthony n'ai pas vraiment Clow.

M : et si tu veux vraiment venir demande à Sakura tu verra elle est vraiment gentille.

Ben : je ne peux pas après tout ce que je leur ai fait adieux Sam…

Il se transforma devant leurs yeux et partit si vite que personne ne pus le suivre. Samantha éclata en sanglot et s'accrocha à la chemise de Thomas. Elle pleura pendant au moins un quart d'heure jusqu'à ce que elle ne puisse plus pleurer. Le jeune homme décida de la raccompagner les autres le suivirent chez elle mais arrivant personne n'y était et vit un petit mot du magicien les prévenant qu'il était partis chez Lionel pour l'après midi.

Th : Sam passe moi tes clés s'il te plais. Et vous trois aller voir Anthony et Dites lui de venir au plus vite

Katia : je reste avec toi.

M : oui elle a raison et puis on ira plus vite en étant sous nos autres formes

Mag acquiesça et regarda dans toute les direction pour vérifier s'il y avait des gens dans le coin. Voyant la voix libre deux grandes ailes entourèrent la jeune fille ainsi que Mathieu et elles se rouvrirent pour voir apparaître deux des trois gardiens de Sakura.

Yué : on y va prenez soin d'elle

Th : promis soyez prudent.

Les deux gardiens s'envolèrent d'un coup d'aile et les trois autres entrèrent dans la maison du magicien. Thomas et Katia portèrent à bout de bras Samantha jusqu'à sa chambre et ils restèrent avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme ensuite ils descendirent au salon. Et une grande conversation commença entre les deux personnages.

Th : alors raconte moi en quoi tu es impliqué dans cette histoire.

Katia : a ton avis…

Th : ne te moque pas de moi.

Katia : tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te dire…

Th : même si tu en as envie je le vois dans tes yeux.

Katia sourit :… c'est vrai mais j'ai fais une promesse.

Th : pas la peine que j'insiste alors…

Katia : et non. Bon parle moi de toi où en es tu avec les amours, la fac et tous le reste.

Th : la fac se passe bien, le boulot est assez calme et comme tout le monde nous connais ça aide a faire régner l'ordre et niveau amour rien n'a changé depuis ton départ…

Katia : oh Thomas tu sais moi non plus mais j'avais peur que tu m'oublies quand je suis partie et puis d'une certaine façon qq1 a pris ma place dans ton cœur.

Th : si tu parle de Mathieu, tu n'a pas tout a fais raison.

Katia : mais je n'ai pas tord non plus avoue le.

Th : non c'est vrai mais comprend moi le jour où tu es partie je me suis sentie si anéanti tout mon univers était partie en fumée et puis il est arrivé dans la classe avec sa bonne humeur et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je lui ai permis de m'approcher et on c'est lié d'amitié très vite. Mais n'empêche que je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Je n'aurai pas pu

Katia plongea ses yeux dans son regard si profond si sincère si intense que son cœur se mit à battre si vite. Elle détourna son regard de peur de revivre sa souffrance qu'elle a vécu en Angleterre heureusement elle avait rencontré Anthony et il lui avait permis de remonter la pente et de pouvoir revenir. Malgré tout elle avait encore souffert de parler à l'homme de sa vie juste comme un ami et rien d'autre. Comment elle ferait si tout recommençait elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester avec lui.

Th : regarde moi ! Pourquoi fuis tu mon regard ?

Katia se retourna les yeux remplis de larmes. Une larme glissa doucement contre sa joue qu'il essuya d'un revers de sa main.

Katia : non je ne peux pas, je ne veux plus souffrir.

Th : Katia je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé. Je ne voudrais pas te faire souffrir.

Katia essaya de sourire : arrête Thomas s'il te plais

Thomas se rapprocha de la jeune institutrice et la serra dans ses bras de peur qu'elle ne s'envole elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras comment avait elle fait pour sans passer pendant si longtemps. Elle plaqua sa tête contre son torse et senti son odeur qui lui était si propre. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, avant que le jeune homme mis sa main sous le menton de Katia, puis il lui releva lentement la tête pour enfin l'embrasser. Ce baiser si attendu des deux côté était comme une délivrance passionné et tendre à la fois. Ils s'était enfin retrouver.

Pendant ce temps

Chez Lionel

S : tu peux m'expliquer encore pourquoi on fait ça ?

L : tu sais que l'on va à la bibliothèque de Kyoto…

S : et que l'on doit leur donner un gage pour pouvoir rentrer mais pourquoi je dois créer une nouvelle carte ?

Ant : car cette carte doit contenir énormément de ta magie il faudrait une carte qui mélanges les 4 cartes des éléments et la force de ton étoile.

S : je suis d'accord mais c'est pas toi qui t'épuise j'en peux plus !

T : bon et bien fait une pause on se calme et on va reprendre dans quelque temps ok ?

S : moi ça me va !

Sakura rentra dans le salon et s'affala dans le canapé Lionel s'assis pour lui permettre de mettre la tête de sa fleur de cerisier sur ses jambes.

S : c'est gentil de ta part mon cœur

Marie : bon dis moi pourquoi pas une autre carte qu'elle a déjà créer

Marc : car elle n'a pas la puissance de maintenant, surtout grâce à toi et Nadia c'est ça Anthony ?

Ant : tu as tout compris

Steph : qui veut manger quelque chose ?

S : MOI !

L : pour une fois tu as battu Kéro tu dois avoir vraiment faim.

Tout le monde explosa de rire et allèrent manger tranquillement comme d'habitude Pierre c'était surpassé.

S : c'est vraiment délicieux Pierre toute mes félicitation au chef.

Pierre : je vous remercie mais maître Lionel a fais lui-même les desserts.

S : c'est vrai mon chéri

Steph : il est vraiment doué en cuisine. Depuis toujours.

Anya : oui d'ailleurs mère adore ses beignets de confiture de fleurs.

S : je ne te savais pas un si grand tallent de pâtissier.

L : oh tu sais ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Tous mangèrent avec appétit et Sakura mangea plus que tout le monde même plus que Kéro qui provoqua une autre crise de fou rire générale. Puis ils se décidèrent de reprendre où ils en étaient.

S : Lionel j'ai peur que d'autre personne ne nous voit et je ne peux pas utiliser d'autres cartes

Ant : laisse je m'en occupe ça ne prendra que peu de temps pour créer un champ de force pour empêcher d'autres personne de rentrer. Par contre je voudrai demander à nos amis Français de bien vouloir rentrer dans le salon car ça me fait trop de monde à cacher sinon.

L : d'ailleurs ma petite sœur va les suivre

Anya : mais Lionel ! Pourquoi ?

Steph : laisse je crois que je vais te suivre aussi Zabou, François, Marie, Marc, Virginie, Isabelle et toi Angèle venez avec moi on va prendre le thé dans le salon. Ça ne sera pas très long.

Anya : et Thyphanie pourquoi elle reste.

L : tu as déjà réussi à faire changer d'avis Thyphanie

Anya : non

L : et bien nous non plus alors voilà

Tout le monde se mit à rire de bon cœur.

Ant : bon nous pouvons y aller tous le monde est rentré dans la maison. Clé qui détient les pouvoirs des ténèbres je te somme d'apparaître moi Anthony ton maître par l'antique pacte je te l'ordonne, libération !

Le sceptre de la réincarnation de Clow ride grandi devant lui puis il le posa à la verticale ferma ses yeux et parla à mi-voix puis un rayon de lumière violette sortit de son sceptre et s'éleva rapidement puis grandi pour formé une barrière magique autour de la propriété.

L : tu peux y aller ma chérie !

S : d'accord… bon alors c'est partit clé du sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile je te somme d'apparaître moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes je te l'ordonne, libère ta puissance !

Le cercle de Sakura apparu sous ses pieds et son sceptre se matérialisa devant la jeune fille.

S : bon on continu !

L : d'accord commence par la carte de la terre en face de toi

S : ok ! Carte de la terre écoute mon appel et viens m'aider pour créer cette carte !

La carte sortie du paquet et se plaça en face de sa maîtresse puis la terre repris sa forme originale

L : très bien ! Ensuite la carte de l'eau à ta droite !

S : carte de l'eau écoute mon ordre et viens à moi je te l'ordonne

La carte de l'eau réagit de la même façon que celle de la terre.

L : vas-y c'est bien tien le coup, maintenant la carte du feu à ta gauche !

S : carte du feu entend ma prière viens à moi

Elle fit comme les deux 1ères cartes.

L : bon tien encore deux minute le coup, et enfin la carte du vent derrière toi

S : oh carte du vent tu connais ma requête alors viens nous rejoindre.

La carte du vent se plaça derrière la jeune fille et repris sa forme originale comme les trois 1ère. Le cercle Sakura éclairait d'une lumière si puissante que Lionel était obliger de se protéger et que Thyphanie du mettre un filtre pour continuer à filmer sa meilleure amie.

S : mes cartes je vous ai appelé pour que vous m'aidiez à créer une carte très puissante.

La carte du vent : nous le savons mais il te faudra de l'aide

S : oui mais qui pourrait ?

Carte de l'eau : pas qui mais quoi

Carte du feu : n'oublie pas tu es notre maîtresse nous avons besoin de toi.

S : oui je le sais merci.

Carte de la terre : tout ira bien ! Tu brilles toujours maîtresse.

S : j'ai compris utilisons mon cristal de l'humilité. Cristal rejoint mon sceptre pour ne faire plus qu'un avec lui je te le demande car c'est important pour moi et pour tout les gens que j'aime je t'en pris entend ma supplique.

Le cristal de la magicienne s'éclaira et se posa sur le sceptre de Sakura au dessus de l'étoile.

S : allez on y va maintenant rien ne m'arrêtera je suis sure d'y arriver ! Oh mes cartes fusionner un peu de vous-même dans une nouvelle carte elle servira à protéger ceux que j'aime et n'aura un rôle que défenseur elle comporte les puissance des 4 élément mais surtout tout mes espoirs et je suis sur de gagner !

Les 4 cartes levèrent un bras vers le centre juste au dessus de la plus grande magicienne au monde puis le cristal se mis a briller encore plus et à l'endroit où se touchait les doigts des carte une carte se forma elle brillait et ensuite elle se posa dans les mains de sa maîtresse mais à ce moment Sakura se sentie très faible comme si un éléphant lui écrasait le corps entier et elle tomba dans les pommes les 4 cartes des élément reprirent leur forme de cartes et se rangèrent directement dans le paquet. Avant de s'écraser au sol Lionel la rattrapa au vol et regarda vers Anthony.

L : elle a réussi elle est formidable !

Ant : oui je suis d'accord avec toi

T : c'était magnifique en plus j'ai pu tout filmé !

L : Thyph… Antony tu peux annuler ton sort je vais la coucher dans un lit.

Ant : oui tu as raison.

Anthony détruit son dôme protecteur et Lionel porta la jeune fille dans le salon où tout le monde les attendait.

Steph : alors elle a réussi

T : oui et c'était magnifique j'ai pu tout filmé mais il m'a quand même fallu utilisé un filtre.

Anya : on peut le voir car nous on a rien vu.

T : oui mais où se trouve la télé.

L : allez y je vais déposer Sakura dans ma chambre elle est épuisé.

Ant : ça lui a fait perdre beaucoup d'énergie si vite qu'il va lui falloir du temps pour récupérer

L : en espérant qu'on ne soit pas attaqué d'ici là.

Ant : non je pense pas bon installons nous.

T : tu nous rejoins après

L : je verrai.

Le petit groupe d'amis s'installa devant un véritable homme cinéma dans le salon du chinois. Tandis que celui-ci emporta délicatement son bien le plus précieux vers sa chambre. Il la déposa tout doucement sur son lit. A ce moment elle s'éveilla et regarda son prince charmant.

S : Lionel…

L : tu es réveillé

S : je suis si fatigué.

L : c'est normal tu as utilisé beaucoup de puissance pour créer cette carte.

S : j'ai réussi.

L : bien sur tu en aurais douté ?

S sourit : non…

L : je vais te laisser je vais retrouver les autres

S : mon chéri reste avec moi.

Lionel sourit et pris un fauteuil et s'assis à côté du lit et là Sakura le regarda et lui montra qu'elle lui laissait une place sur le lit. Il s'installa en rougissant fortement. Il écarta ses bras et elle si plaça et se senti si bien comme si les bras de Lionel n'était fait que pour elle. Et elle se rendormit bercé par la respiration de son bien aimé.

Dans le salon

Steph : je crois que tu peux commencer la représentation je pense qu'il va rester avec elle.

T : je m'en doutai un peu aussi.

Anya : avec tout ce qui c'est passé depuis la rentrée ils sont rarement seuls.

Ant : oui laissons les profiter de ce moment de répit

Marie : y en a qui ont de la chance.

Marc en regarda Angèle : oui je vois ce que tu veux dire mais bon tu verra je suis sur qu'on réussira à le ramener

A ce moment Yué et Nadia entrèrent en trombe dans la maison.

Nadia : Clow ! Clow !

Steph : allez y rentrer sans frapper on est dans un moulin ici

Yué : ce n'est vraiment pas le moment toi !

Ant : que ce passe t il ?

Les 2 gardien : c'est Rubis

Ant : qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

T : je croyais qu'elle faisait un pique-nique avec vous ?

Yué : oui mais elle a vu qq1 qui valait mieux évité le temps que son cœur ne cicatrise.

Ant : je comprend tout, vite allons à la maison elle va avoir besoin de moi

T : je t'accompagne

François : moi aussi en plus je serai perdu sans toi.

Steph : et nous aussi n'est ce pas les filles

Anya, Angèle, Virginie et Isabelle : oui bien sur !

Marie : je pense que nous aussi car on ne va pas attendre les deux.

Steph : Anthony, Thyph, Yué, Nadia, Kéro et Gothard ! Partez devant, nous on vous rejoint.

T : préviens les où on est partie

Steph : fais moi confiance allez filler !

Anthony monta sur le dos de Gothard qui avait ainsi que Kérobéros repris sa vraie forme. Thyphanie elle était sur le dos de son ami Kérobéros

Steph : Pierre nous partons rejoindre nos amis chez Anthony. Je voudrai que vous laissiez ce mot à Lionel c'est important

Pierre : ce sera fait Melle Stéphanie

Steph : à plus tard

Anya : au revoir Pierre.

Pierre : soyez prudente et rester toujours alerte au moindre problème vous savez vous défendre.

Le reste du groupe partit en courant de la nouvelle maison du chinois heureusement le trajet ne fut pas trop long environ 10 bonne minutes en courant. Ils arrivèrent épuisé mais content d'être enfin là. Ils entrèrent dans la propriété puis dans la maison ils retrouvèrent les autres en pleine explication avec Thomas et Katia.

T : vous êtes déjà là.

Steph : bien sur… mais… il n'y a pas à boire ici !

T sourit : si suivez moi et laissons les tranquille.

Ant : tu veux dire qu'elle l'aime vraiment.

Katia : j'ai l'impression que ça te fait plaisir Clow ?

Ant avec la voix de Clow : plus que ça je suis au anges je vais retrouver mon dernier gardien celui qui m'a tant manqué.

Th : pourquoi Sam ressemble autant à Nadia, vous l'avez fait exprès.

Ant : on ne peut rien te cacher non plus tu n'as peut être plus de pouvoir mais tu es très intelligent.

Th : merci mais c'est pas vous qui avait encore consolé Samantha, c'est moi.

Ant : tu montre toujours tes sentiment ainsi Thomas.

Katia sourit : oui toujours enfin sauf avec deux personnes moi et Mathieu

Ant : bon je vais allez la voir vous restez ici et aider Thyphanie à la cuisine c'est qu'on a du monde.

Katia : oui pas de problème Anthony.

La réincarnation de Clow Ride grimpa les escaliers 4 par 4 et arriva devant la chambre. Il frappa mais personne ne répondit il s'osa à rentrer.

Ant : Samantha, c'est moi tu dors.

Sam : non je n'y arrive pas. Mais je n'arrive plus non plus à pleurer

Ant : Sam je suis désolé tout est de ma faute

Sam : pourquoi dis tu ça Anthony ?

Ant : car c'est vrai et tu le sais très bien.

Sam : mais pourquoi je t'en voudrais de m'avoir fais rencontrer Kusanagi je t'en suis plutôt reconnaissante pour tout ça. Le problème c'est qu'il ne veux pas rester avec moi et ça c'est dur à vivre.

Ant : je te comprend mais je suis sur que tout s'arrangera et ça grâce à notre chère Sakura elle seule à le pouvoir de l'espoir tu lui en a donné un peu maintenant il faut guérir entièrement son cœur.

Sam : tu es sur qu'elle en est capable.

Ant : aurais tu oublier sa formule magique : «tout ira bien !»

Sam : merci.

Ant : maintenant tu vas te reposer.

Le magicien passa sa main au dessus et sa gardienne s'endormi d'un sommeil paisible. Il retrouva les autres au salon en pleine explication. Et il regarda attentivement ce petit groupe puis s'arrêta sur Katia elle avait changé elle semblait plus sereine plus joyeuse et regarda le frère de Sakura et compris. Enfin pensa-t-il depuis tout ce temps il ne pensait plus que ça serai possible. Yué et Nadia avait repris leur forme d'emprunt mais il remarqua la douleur sur le visage de Mathieu. Il s'approcha du jeune homme

Ant tout bas : tu as vu je me trompe ?

M : non j'ai bien vu mais en même temps je le savais depuis longtemps.

Ant : ah bon et quand l'as-tu su ?

M : le jour où Thomas a revu Katia il y a un mois je savais qu'elle le laisserait revenir vers elle.

Ant : tu connais bien Katia…

M : non plutôt Thomas mais j'ai vu son regard qu'elle a pour lui.

Ant : tu arriveras à t'en remettre.

M : oui je ne souhaite que son bonheur et je crois que moi aussi je l'ai trouvé

Il se tourna vers Magalie en pleine discutions avec les jumeaux elle riait aux éclats

Ant : je te le souhaite tu le mérite.

M : je voulais savoir mon autre moi se pose des questions par rapport à ce qui est arrivé à Sam.

Ant : tu veux savoir si je l'ai fait exprès

M : oui…

Ant : et bien tu as raison, je l'ai fait exprès je savais que Kusanagi changerait devant Ruby Moon mais je ne pensais pas qu'il partirait si vite.

M : je suis sur que ça s'arrangera et si il y a bien une personne qui peux arranger ça c'est bien Sakura

Ant : oui je suis d'accord avec toi.

T : de quoi vous parlez ?

Ant : de Sakura

M : que ce sera encore grâce à elle que tout va s'arranger.

T : je l'espère mais bon on a de l'aide cette fois ci.

M : oui c'est vrai mais c'est bien ainsi sans Marie et Magalie Sakura ne serai pas si puissante et moi je pourrai encore vivre très longtemps et puis ses pouvoirs se développe très vite j'ai tord non ?

Mag : non c'est vrai ses pouvoirs ont énormément augmenter. Au fait elle a réussi la création de cette nouvelle carte ?

T avec des étoiles dans les yeux : mais oui Sakura est merveilleuse en parlant de ça on ne l'a toujours pas vu cette cassette.

Ant : tu ne l'as pas laissé chez Lionel dans la précipitation ?

T : tu es fou je ne m'en sépare jamais !

Mathieu et Magalie se dévisagèrent et éclatèrent de rire les autres se retournèrent. Thyphanie trépigna et tout le monde s'installa devant la télévision de jeune Anglais et visionnèrent la cassette de sa petite amie.

M : elle se débrouille vraiment bien. Je ne l'avais jamais vu faire a chaque fois c'est mon autre moi.

Mag : on peut applaudir Thyphanie tu es vraiment doué pour faire des films.

Ang : oui je l'avoue à côté de toi je suis vraiment nul…

Marc : moi je te trouve très doué Angie.

Angie rougit : merci…

Ils regardèrent ensuite une cassette des Français que Angèle avait toujours sur elle car il y avait son frère.

Ant : dis moi Angie qui est le jeune homme brun à côté de Marc ?

Angie : c'est… c'est…

Marc : Julien…

T : de quand date cette cassette ?

Virginie : un an et demi c'était pour notre anniversaire c'est ça Angie ?

Angie : oui c'est ça j'adore cette soirée.

Marie : tu l'as toujours sur toi

Angie : oui, mes parents n'ont pas supporté sa disparition et ils pensent qu'il a fugué donc ils ont quasiment tout garder pour eux ils ont tout ranger c'est comme si ils n'existait plus c'est horrible.

Ils changèrent de conversation et continuèrent l'après midi tranquillement en attendant les deux amoureux.

Fin de la 6ème partie


	7. Chapter 7

La petite fée en pendentif

Avec nous ou non ? Partie II

Dans un endroit sombre dans la ville

Voix : Thanatos, Hypnos avez-vous retrouvé ce traître de Kusanagi.

Thanatos : non mais on pense qu'il s'est réfugié chez la maîtresse des cartes et son ami l'ange.

Hypnos : j'ai suivit tout les fait et geste de Sakura elle a créé une carte puissante ce matin.

Maître : et elle veut me battre avec une maudite carte… ahahahahahahahah ! Mais j'y pense elle n'a pas récupérer la totalité de ses pouvoirs.

Hypnos : je ne pense pas.

Maître : je t'ai parler peut être ? ! Alors attaquons les prenons les mortels en otages ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs de magiques.

Thanatos : je vais m'en charger mon maître.

Maître : non toi je te confie une autre mission attaque les Hypnos s'occupera pour en kidnapper au moins 2 si ce n'est pas trop compliquer.

Hypnos : mais mon…

Maître : suffi si tu avait été assez malin tu aurai remarqué que la petite Sakura t'avais senti dès le début et qu'elle s'est servi de la carte de l'illusion sur toi car quand tu étais encore au cinéma elle était en grande conversation avec notre très cher Kusanagi.

Hypnos : mais c'est impossible je n'ai pas senti ses pouvoirs !

Maître tu n'es qu'un abruti et puis Thanatos se débrouillera beaucoup mieux que toi.

Thanatos : merci je pars tout de suite.

Hypnos : maître pourquoi lui avoir confié cette mission alors que vous savez parfaitement que depuis que l'on est au Japon il a du mal à contrôler ses pouvoirs

Maître : je le sais mais justement je veux voir, jusqu'où il peut aller devant sa petite fiancée. ! Surveille le de loin.

Hypnos : bien maître.

Il disparu et retrouva Thanatos devant la maison de la réincarnation du grand Clow Ride. Ils cachèrent leurs pouvoirs et observèrent le petit groupe. Thanatos regardait attentivement le groupe et surtout une jeune fille d'une pâleur extrême les cheveux noir avec des reflet châtain. Il ne pouvait voir ses yeux mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il la connaissait certes elle était l'ennemie du seigneur des ténèbres. Pourtant rien n'y fait il sens au fond de lui une force plus puissante que le pousse à ne pas lui faire de mal. Mais enfin ce n'est pas logique il est un démon et il a une mission.

Chez Anthony

Dans le salon

Marie : Anthony tu crois franchement que c'est sans risque de le faire rentrer dans la chambre de ta gardienne.

Ant : oui j'en suis sur…

S : au fait je ne voulais pas en parler tout à l'heure devant Kusanagi mais on est espionné par nos ennemis.

L : c'est vrai…

Marie : tu as vu qui c'était ?

S : c'était… je pense que c'était Hypnos…

Marie : ah tant pis il viendra peut être la prochaine fois

Marc : j'en suis sur ne t'inquiète pas…

Ant : mais tu as réussi à le semer ?

L : bien sur pour qui tu nous prends !

S : il ne voulait pas te vexé il voulait juste savoir.

L : excuse moi mais tu me comprends.

Ant : oui tu te méfies encore de Kusanagi.

L : je me suis bien senti obliger de lui faire confiance pour te faire plaisir ma puce mais franchement après ce qu'ils nous a fait comment tu peux lui avoir pardonner tout ça.

S : car quand je l'ai entendu dans le parc j'ai su que c'était sincère c'est tout.

Ant : de toute façon moi je ne lui en veux pas c'est un peu de ma faute tout ça alors s'il peut être heureux avec Samantha ça me ferai vraiment plaisir. Bon explique nous qui te surveillait et comment tu l'as semé.

S : et bien voilà…

Elle leur expliqua que lors du film elle ressenti comme si qq1 la regardait intensément. Elle concentra sa force et su que cette personne faisait partit de ses ennemis. Elle cacha son pouvoir et réussi à utiliser la carte du miroir pour refléter l'image d'elle-même et de son bien aimé. Ils leur racontèrent également leur rencontre avec Kusanagi en plus de détail.

Chambre de Samantha

Kusa : j'aime beaucoup ta chambre

Sam : merci tu sais ici tu peux reprendre ta forme d'emprunt personne ne te fera de mal.

Kusa : d'accord mais je n'ai plus trop l'habitude.

Ses ailes entourèrent le dernier gardien des cartes de Clow et le cercle du défunt magicien apparut sous ses pieds. Sa lumière s'intensifia et les ailes se rouvrirent sur un jeune homme du même âge que Samantha. Il n'avait pas changer toujours brun qui viraient sur le noir, toujours en bataille en y réfléchissant Samantha savait que c'était ses cheveux en bataille qui l'avait fais craquer en premier puis son regard si mélancolique et si rayonnant de joie maintenant.

Benoît : alors qu'en pense tu ?

Sam : j'adore

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et le serra très fort de peur de le perdre.

Ben : pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Sam : je ne veux plus que tu partes et si tu t'en vas je pars avec toi

Ben : mais…

Sam : Anthony le sais on a énormément discuté mais il te dit que tu peux rester aussi longtemps que possible il t'adore je t'assure.

Ben : ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi vous êtes tous comme ça avec moi ça fais longtemps que je n'ai pas vécu ça.

Sam : tu as oublié beaucoup de chose et si on est gentil avec toi moi c'est parce que je t'aime mais les autres je pense que certains t'en veulent encore mais ils écoutent les deux plus grand magicien du monde.

Ben : de qui tu parles ?

Sam : de Sakura et Anthony bien sur !

Ben : je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit à midi.

Sam : je ne t'en veux pas. Bon si on allait les voir je crois qu'ils veulent te parler.

Ben : ok.

Les deux tourtereaux descendirent tranquillement vers le salon.

Ant : on vous attendait.

Tous : alors les amoureux ça va bien ?

Sam : très drôle ! Qui a inventé une chose pareille ?

Th : moi ça te gène ?

Sam : attend que je t'attrape.

Thomas s'enfuit en courant et Samantha se mit à le courser en hurlant mais Benoît ne sachant comment réagir se transforma en Kusanagi. Il voulu attaquer le jeune homme mais fut arrêter par Sakura.

S : ne fait pas ça Kusanagi il ne lui veut aucun mal ils s'amusent.

Kusa : excusez moi maîtresse des cartes mais je ne connais pas ce mot.

Ant avec la voix de Clow ride : il fut un temps où tu connaissait ce mot et tu étais un sacré farceur mais voilà il s'est passé une chose et je m'en excuse encore une fois.

Marie : on pourrait savoir ce qui c'est passé réellement

Angie : oui c'est vrai. On n'est pas au courant de tout

S : oui et tu nous as quasiment rien dit, et tu as fais oublier à tous les gardiens du livre le souvenir de Kusanagi

Ant avec la voix de Clow ride : d'accord tous mérite de le savoir ça c'est passé il y a très longtemps

Flash back

Clow Ride : mes chers gardiens, je voudrai vous présentez le dernier venu dans la famille des gardiens Kusanagi viens montre toi

Un jeune garçon d'environ 14 – 15 ans sortis de la pénombre il avait les yeux bleu foncés presque noirs les cheveux en bataille à la Lionel, un regard malicieux sur le monde qui l'entourait.

Nadia : mais ce n'est qu'un enfant.

Kusa : je suis pas un gamin comme tu peux le penser je suis aussi puisant que toi !

Kéro : il est assez nerveux n'avez-vous pas peur qu'il ne nous créait des problèmes.

Kusa : allez y parler comme si je n'étais pas là.

Kéro : excuse moi mais je parlais à notre maître

CR : et bien je voulais pouvoir voir grandir un de mes enfants.

Kusa : alors je peux t'appeler Père s'il te plais.

Yué : non il n'a pas le droit

CR : et pourquoi ? Moi je l'autorise.

Ant : Le temps passa et un an et demi après sa création on a reçu une visite qui m'a fais perdre un de mes gardiens. J'étais dehors avec Yué et Kusanagi. Notre jeune ami passait son temps à faire des blagues aux autres gardiens et à moi-même. Cette fois ci c'était au tour de Yué. Il adorait le faire enrager sur tout et n'importe quoi et son jeu préféré était de parler de Nadia et demander à mon cher gardien s'ils allait se marier ça les mettait tous les deux mal à l'aise, puis Yué s'en allait en ruminant. Ce jours là était comme tout les autres et comme d'habitude il avait rendu furieux le juge des cartes, mais à ce moment une ombre surgit de nulle part et entoura mon très jeune gardien il voulu se défendre mais c'est comme si ses pouvoirs lui avait été enlevé.

CR : rend moi mon gardien

Kusa : père fuyez ne rester pas là ce n'est pas grave je m'en sortirai

CR : pas question je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je t'interdit de lui faire du mal !

Ombre : peut être mais tu ne m'attaquera pas tant que je tiendrai ton gardien dans mes filets. Mais moi personne ne m'empêche de te tuer.

Ant : il attaqua mais mes autres gardiens me protégèrent seulement je n'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver

Fin du Flash back

Ant : là je crois que vous êtes au courant de tout

Kusa : alors il m'a menti tout ce temps ou je ne pensait qu'à me venger car je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas de moi et surtout pour ce que j'avais fait à Nadia

Sam : je suis désolé pour toi.

Kusa : ne le soit pas pour la première fois depuis longtemps je suis en paix avec moi-même mais je voudrai encore m'excuser pour tous les désagrément que je vous ai causés à tous.

Th : personne ne t'en veut. Pas vrai, Mathieu.

M : oui c'est vrai

S : tu as de la chance qu'il ne te critique pas

Th : et ça veux dire quoi ça ? De toute façon de quoi tu te mêles Miss Godzilla !

S : je ne suis pas un monstre

Tout le monde éclata de rire même le nouveau venu pour lui tout était nouveau mais en même temps il sentait que ça lui était familier. Il était enfin en paix avec lui-même.

Anya : mais je croyais que tu avais dit que Kusanagi t'avais trahi et qu'il était amoureux de Nadia

Ant : oui je l'ai dit et d'un certaine façon c'est vrai car après que cette ombre est kidnappé Kusanagi elle est revenue : nous a attaqués avec Kusanagi et Nadia a faillit être enlever elle aussi si je me souviens bien à ce moment Kusanagi lui a avoué l'amour qui lui portait depuis sa création

Ben : en gros j'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi depuis ma création

S : non ne dit pas ça

Anya : en fait si j'ai tout compris je pense que le souhait de Clow c'est à moitié réalisé.

Steph : de quoi tu parles.

Anya : et bien c'est simple : Clow voulait voir son dernier gardien grandir et devenir adulte

Ant : oui je le crois aussi mais je ne suis pas sur

T : c'est vraiment grave de le savoir ?

Ant : non ma puce

S : alors parlons d'autre chose et puis moi j'aimerai bien allez me promener avec vous tous et puis ils faut bien faire découvrir à nos amis Français notre pays

Th : que nous propose tu petit monstre ?

S : THOMAS ! Un endroit secret que…

Th : oui je vois de quoi tu parles.

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent et sourirent. Tout le reste du groupe fut surpris par cette réaction puis la jeune fille se retourna vers son petit ami qui la regardait perplexe.

S : je vous expliquerai tout en route mais il faut partir maintenant.

T : et bien allons y

Marie : oui de toute façon je n'ai pas trop le choix je vis chez Sakura

Sur l'arbre devant la maison

Hypnos : bon tu te décides à les attaquer

Thanatos : quand je serai prêt et puis depuis qu'on les observe tu devrais savoir quand ils vont se décider à sortir

Hypnos : mais pourquoi pas ici ?

Thanatos : car je suis sur que la réincarnation de Clow Ride n'est pas aussi bête que toi et que lui au moins il a installé un bouclier magique autour de sa maison

Hypnos : et je t'interdit de dire ça !

Thanatos : ils vont partir de cette maison, bon on fait comme on a dit je les attaque et toi tu en kidnappe minimum 3.

Hypnos : et qui serai les mieux à ton avis ?

Thanatos : et bien Thyphanie, la cousine du chinois et puis le frère de Sakura

Hypnos : et pourquoi pas des Français

Thanatos : tu ne les touche pas je te l'interdit surtout l'ange Gabrielle !

Hypnos : mais pourquoi tu dit ça ?

Thanatos : excuse je ne sais plus ce que je disais. Prend qui tu veux je m'en fiche mais tu te dépêcheras

Hypnos : ah ils sortent !

Dans le jardin d'Anthony

Katia : si tu nous disait au juste où vous nous emmener

Th : non c'est un secret qui nous appartient à nous 4.

M : c'est un endroit que ton père et ta mère aimaient ?

S : oui c'est leur endroit fétiche.

Th : c'est au parc là où papa a demandé en mariage maman.

S : bon et bien qu'est ce qu'on attend.

La jeune fille s'élança dans une course un peu rapide pour le reste du groupe qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la rattraper. Heureusement pour eux le parc n'était pas loin de la maison du magicien anglais. Lionel avait réussi a stoppé sa petite amie en la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant tendrement. A ce moment Thomas arriva et voulu s'énervé mais fut retenu par sa petite amie et son meilleur ami.

L : bon je crois que tout le monde est là. Alors ma puce c'est où ?

S : pas très loin c'est à gauche par là.

En montrant la forêt qui s'étendait devant eux. Ils continuèrent à avancer pendant encore 5 minutes puis se retrouvèrent devant une allé d'arbre en fleur.

Th : mes fleurs préférées…

Katia : des pêchers.

S : il y a une fontaine au fond de l'allé.

T : et je suppose que c'est là que tu nous as tous emmené.

S : oui car j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire quand j'étais seul avec Lionel.

Th : ah d'accord tu oses montrer nos secrets à tout ce monde.

S : et alors tu le montre bien à tes amis pourquoi pas moi !

M : elle marque un point.

S : de toute façon je fais ce qui me plais et ça ne te regarde pas.

T : on peut savoir pourquoi ça te tien si à cœur cette fontaine.

Ant : je crois avoir compris : ton père a demandé ta mère en mariage ici c'est ça ?

S : oui et surtout ma mère était persuadée que en jetant une pièce et en faisant un vœux tu pouvais être sur qu'il se réaliserait.

Anya : et je suppose que le vœux de ta mère s'est exaucé n'est ce pas ?

Th : plus que ça il a été au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous elle n'en a pas fait qu'un d'ailleurs.

S : à ce que m'a dit papa il n'y a qu'un seul de ces vœux qui n'a jamais marché celui que son grand père accepte son mariage avec papa.

Th : ce n'est pas grave bon alors qui veut faire un vœu car je crois que c'est le moment.

Thyphanie, Sakura, Samantha, Katia, Marie, et Angèle s'approchèrent de la fontaine prirent une pièce firent un vœu et jetèrent la pièce dedans.

L : tu crois franchement que ça marche ?

S : tu es un magicien et tu ne crois pas dans l'existence des vœux.

Steph : laisse il est trop idiot il ne peut pas comprendre.

Anya : bon on jette la pièce

Toutes les filles jetèrent leur pièce et prièrent devant l'autel à ce moment les magiciens et les anges sentirent une aura puissante qui n'allait pas tarder à les attaquer.

S : partez je sens que quelque chose ne vas pas !

A peine avait elle prononcé cette phrase qu'une boule de feu d'une grosseur inquiétante s'avança vers le groupe d'amis. La jeune fille eue le temps de sortir sa clef et de faire apparaître son sceptre pour utiliser sa carte du bouclier les gardiens reprirent leurs formes originelles pour protéger tout ce petit monde.

L : Anya occupe toi de ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs protège les de tout ton cœur

Anya : d'accord ! Venez vous autres !

Les sans pouvoirs suivirent la jeune chinoise pour ce mettre à l'abris entre les arbres le plan de Susanõ marchait comme sur des roulettes sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Anya : tout le monde se rapproche de moi on reste calme et vous ne bouger pas.

T : quelle dommage que j'ai du vous suivre

Th : c'est plus prudent comme ça et gamine tu n'as pas de pouvoir

Katia : thomas des fois tu exagères. Anya, veux tu que je t'aides à faire un bouclier.

Anya : bien sur Melle Moreau

Katia : créé ton bouclier et je vais te donner de la puissance ne panique pas et tout ce passera bien.

Anya : d'accord je vous fais confiance.

Anya sorti de sa poche l'éventail que Thyphanie avait vu lors de leur voyage à Hong Kong (1er film de Sakura). La sœur de Lionel pointa l'éventail en l'air et récita une incantation en chinois. Un dôme protecteur se forma autour de tout le monde, mais comme le pensait Katia, il était un peu trop fin et facile à traverser, de ce fait elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Anya et concentra sa force lunaire en elle pour former un dôme plus puissant.

Une voix : vous êtes vraiment prévisible pauvres humains !

Th : qui es tu ?

La voix : Hypnos gardien de maître Susanõ et j'ai une mission a remplir et ce n'est pas votre minable dôme qui va m'arrêter

François : il vaudrait mieux partir.

Th : non, si on part il nous rattraperas et on ne sera plus protéger

François : j'ai une idée Anya concentre toi pour atteindre les pensée de ton frère. Moi je vais faire la même chose avec le mien.

Anya : je ne peux pas il faut absolument que tu le fasse je vais essayer de contenir ses attaques le plus longtemps possible.

François se concentra et vida son esprit pour atteindre son grand frère les prévenir que les sans magies étaient en dangers. Pendant ce temps Hypnos chargeait toujours plus fort toujours plus vite et Anya s'épuisait et Katia souffrait également de ces attaques.

François : _Marc tu m'entends réponds moi je t'en pris on es attaqué et on ne tiendra pas longtemps._

Pendant ce temps près de la fontaine

S : qui es tu ?

Une voix : je suis le gardien le plus fidèle de maître Susanõ : je suis Thanatos

Gabrielle : oh mon dieu JULIEN ! Mon chéri c'est moi Marie souviens toi tu ne peux pas m'avoir oublier je t'aime…

Thanatos : ce nom… tu mens je suis Thanatos.

Mickaël : mais enfin tu sais qu'on ne ment pas pense à ta sœur Angèle.

Thanatos : Angie…

Zabou : oui Angie

Thanatos : je… je…

Il se boucha les oreilles ces noms lui rappelait une autre vie où il vivait dans la lumière mais tout à coup il fut happé par les ténèbres et repris le contrôle de lui-même.

Thanatos : c'est n'importe quoi tous, vous dites n'importe quoi ! Tenez prenez ça

Une vague déferlante se dirigea vers les magiciens Sakura utilisa la carte du bouclier

Dans la tête de Mickaël : _Marc tu m'entends réponds moi je t'en pris on es attaqué et on ne tiendra pas longtemps._

Mickaël : François et les autres sont en dangers ce n'est qu'une diversion et Anya ne tiendra pas longtemps

S : je vais utiliser la carte que j'ai créée ce matin

L : c'est de la folie !

S : de toute façon on n'a pas le choix mais il faut que j'annule toute ma magie.

Kusa : je vais l'occuper.

Ruby: on s'y met tous. Yué Kérobéros on attaque par la droite Gothar Nadia et toi Anthony par la gauche pendant ce temps Sakura aura le temps d'utiliser sa carte.

Tous : Ok !

Le groupe se sépara selon les plans de Ruby Moon et Sakura concentra sa puissance magique

S : carte de la protection ultime fait le tour de cette foret et protège chaque personne innocente que tu rencontrera je te l'ordonne.

La carte repris sa forme originelle elle ressemblait à une petite fille avec des couettes (un peu comme Sakura au début de l'animé) elle sourit à sa maîtresse et s'éloigna et enveloppant toutes les personnes du coin à part Hypnos et Thanatos. Puis la carte s'attaqua à eux deux en leur envoyant un puisant jet de flammes. Les deux mauvais gardien disparurent rappeler sûrement par leur maître.

S : c'est fini…

L : oui, Sakura !

Elle s'évanouie et fut rattrapé par le plus jeune des gardiens de Clow, Kusanagi.

L : lâche là !

Ruby : mais qu'est qui te prend ?

L : je le savais c'était trop beau c'est de ta faute si Sakura est dans cet état

Ant : tu dit n'importe quoi si elle est comme ça c'est qu'elle a utiliser beaucoup de sa magie en peu de temps il faut du temps pour s'en remettre.

L : ne me dit pas que tu trouve pas ça bizarre qu'il nous attaque juste au moment où il change de Camp !

Gabrielle s'approcha de Lionel et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

L : mais…

Gabrielle : je voulais te remettre les idées en place car en ce moment tu ne vas pas bien. Tu connais Sakura depuis plus longtemps que moi dis moi elle aurait fait la même chose si Kusanagi n'était pas là je me trompe ?

L : non…

Ant : alors tu n'as pas à lui en vouloir je sais que tu te méfie toujours quand il s'agit de Sakura mais regarde là et fait confiance à Kusanagi comme elle lui fait confiance.

L : excuse moi…

Kusa : ce n'est pas grave je te comprend je pense que j'aurai réagi pareil à ta place.

Yué : comment vont les autres

Sakura : ils vont bien…

L : Saki ! Ça va ?

S : oui tout va bien. Aide moi à me relever Kusanagi. Allons les retrouvez ils ne sont pas loin.

Tout le monde se retrouvèrent heureusement le plan de Susanõ avait encore échoué et maintenant il savait que tout se jouerait à Kyoto.

Fin de la 8ème partie


	8. Chapter 8

La petite fée en pendentif

Avec nous ou non ? Partie II

Dans un endroit sombre dans la ville

Voix : Thanatos, Hypnos avez-vous retrouvé ce traître de Kusanagi.

Thanatos : non mais on pense qu'il s'est réfugié chez la maîtresse des cartes et son ami l'ange.

Hypnos : j'ai suivit tout les fait et geste de Sakura elle a créé une carte puissante ce matin.

Maître : et elle veut me battre avec une maudite carte… ahahahahahahahah ! Mais j'y pense elle n'a pas récupérer la totalité de ses pouvoirs.

Hypnos : je ne pense pas.

Maître : je t'ai parler peut être ? ! Alors attaquons les prenons les mortels en otages ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs de magiques.

Thanatos : je vais m'en charger mon maître.

Maître : non toi je te confie une autre mission attaque les Hypnos s'occupera pour en kidnapper au moins 2 si ce n'est pas trop compliquer.

Hypnos : mais mon…

Maître : suffi si tu avait été assez malin tu aurai remarqué que la petite Sakura t'avais senti dès le début et qu'elle s'est servi de la carte de l'illusion sur toi car quand tu étais encore au cinéma elle était en grande conversation avec notre très cher Kusanagi.

Hypnos : mais c'est impossible je n'ai pas senti ses pouvoirs !

Maître tu n'es qu'un abruti et puis Thanatos se débrouillera beaucoup mieux que toi.

Thanatos : merci je pars tout de suite.

Hypnos : maître pourquoi lui avoir confié cette mission alors que vous savez parfaitement que depuis que l'on est au Japon il a du mal à contrôler ses pouvoirs

Maître : je le sais mais justement je veux voir, jusqu'où il peut aller devant sa petite fiancée. ! Surveille le de loin.

Hypnos : bien maître.

Il disparu et retrouva Thanatos devant la maison de la réincarnation du grand Clow Ride. Ils cachèrent leurs pouvoirs et observèrent le petit groupe. Thanatos regardait attentivement le groupe et surtout une jeune fille d'une pâleur extrême les cheveux noir avec des reflet châtain. Il ne pouvait voir ses yeux mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il la connaissait certes elle était l'ennemie du seigneur des ténèbres. Pourtant rien n'y fait il sens au fond de lui une force plus puissante que le pousse à ne pas lui faire de mal. Mais enfin ce n'est pas logique il est un démon et il a une mission.

Chez Anthony

Dans le salon

Marie : Anthony tu crois franchement que c'est sans risque de le faire rentrer dans la chambre de ta gardienne.

Ant : oui j'en suis sur…

S : au fait je ne voulais pas en parler tout à l'heure devant Kusanagi mais on est espionné par nos ennemis.

L : c'est vrai…

Marie : tu as vu qui c'était ?

S : c'était… je pense que c'était Hypnos…

Marie : ah tant pis il viendra peut être la prochaine fois

Marc : j'en suis sur ne t'inquiète pas…

Ant : mais tu as réussi à le semer ?

L : bien sur pour qui tu nous prends !

S : il ne voulait pas te vexé il voulait juste savoir.

L : excuse moi mais tu me comprends.

Ant : oui tu te méfies encore de Kusanagi.

L : je me suis bien senti obliger de lui faire confiance pour te faire plaisir ma puce mais franchement après ce qu'ils nous a fait comment tu peux lui avoir pardonner tout ça.

S : car quand je l'ai entendu dans le parc j'ai su que c'était sincère c'est tout.

Ant : de toute façon moi je ne lui en veux pas c'est un peu de ma faute tout ça alors s'il peut être heureux avec Samantha ça me ferai vraiment plaisir. Bon explique nous qui te surveillait et comment tu l'as semé.

S : et bien voilà…

Elle leur expliqua que lors du film elle ressenti comme si qq1 la regardait intensément. Elle concentra sa force et su que cette personne faisait partit de ses ennemis. Elle cacha son pouvoir et réussi à utiliser la carte du miroir pour refléter l'image d'elle-même et de son bien aimé. Ils leur racontèrent également leur rencontre avec Kusanagi en plus de détail.

Chambre de Samantha

Kusa : j'aime beaucoup ta chambre

Sam : merci tu sais ici tu peux reprendre ta forme d'emprunt personne ne te fera de mal.

Kusa : d'accord mais je n'ai plus trop l'habitude.

Ses ailes entourèrent le dernier gardien des cartes de Clow et le cercle du défunt magicien apparut sous ses pieds. Sa lumière s'intensifia et les ailes se rouvrirent sur un jeune homme du même âge que Samantha. Il n'avait pas changer toujours brun qui viraient sur le noir, toujours en bataille en y réfléchissant Samantha savait que c'était ses cheveux en bataille qui l'avait fais craquer en premier puis son regard si mélancolique et si rayonnant de joie maintenant.

Benoît : alors qu'en pense tu ?

Sam : j'adore

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et le serra très fort de peur de le perdre.

Ben : pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Sam : je ne veux plus que tu partes et si tu t'en vas je pars avec toi

Ben : mais…

Sam : Anthony le sais on a énormément discuté mais il te dit que tu peux rester aussi longtemps que possible il t'adore je t'assure.

Ben : ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi vous êtes tous comme ça avec moi ça fais longtemps que je n'ai pas vécu ça.

Sam : tu as oublié beaucoup de chose et si on est gentil avec toi moi c'est parce que je t'aime mais les autres je pense que certains t'en veulent encore mais ils écoutent les deux plus grand magicien du monde.

Ben : de qui tu parles ?

Sam : de Sakura et Anthony bien sur !

Ben : je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit à midi.

Sam : je ne t'en veux pas. Bon si on allait les voir je crois qu'ils veulent te parler.

Ben : ok.

Les deux tourtereaux descendirent tranquillement vers le salon.

Ant : on vous attendait.

Tous : alors les amoureux ça va bien ?

Sam : très drôle ! Qui a inventé une chose pareille ?

Th : moi ça te gène ?

Sam : attend que je t'attrape.

Thomas s'enfuit en courant et Samantha se mit à le courser en hurlant mais Benoît ne sachant comment réagir se transforma en Kusanagi. Il voulu attaquer le jeune homme mais fut arrêter par Sakura.

S : ne fait pas ça Kusanagi il ne lui veut aucun mal ils s'amusent.

Kusa : excusez moi maîtresse des cartes mais je ne connais pas ce mot.

Ant avec la voix de Clow ride : il fut un temps où tu connaissait ce mot et tu étais un sacré farceur mais voilà il s'est passé une chose et je m'en excuse encore une fois.

Marie : on pourrait savoir ce qui c'est passé réellement

Angie : oui c'est vrai. On n'est pas au courant de tout

S : oui et tu nous as quasiment rien dit, et tu as fais oublier à tous les gardiens du livre le souvenir de Kusanagi

Ant avec la voix de Clow ride : d'accord tous mérite de le savoir ça c'est passé il y a très longtemps

Flash back

Clow Ride : mes chers gardiens, je voudrai vous présentez le dernier venu dans la famille des gardiens Kusanagi viens montre toi

Un jeune garçon d'environ 14 – 15 ans sortis de la pénombre il avait les yeux bleu foncés presque noirs les cheveux en bataille à la Lionel, un regard malicieux sur le monde qui l'entourait.

Nadia : mais ce n'est qu'un enfant.

Kusa : je suis pas un gamin comme tu peux le penser je suis aussi puisant que toi !

Kéro : il est assez nerveux n'avez-vous pas peur qu'il ne nous créait des problèmes.

Kusa : allez y parler comme si je n'étais pas là.

Kéro : excuse moi mais je parlais à notre maître

CR : et bien je voulais pouvoir voir grandir un de mes enfants.

Kusa : alors je peux t'appeler Père s'il te plais.

Yué : non il n'a pas le droit

CR : et pourquoi ? Moi je l'autorise.

Ant : Le temps passa et un an et demi après sa création on a reçu une visite qui m'a fais perdre un de mes gardiens. J'étais dehors avec Yué et Kusanagi. Notre jeune ami passait son temps à faire des blagues aux autres gardiens et à moi-même. Cette fois ci c'était au tour de Yué. Il adorait le faire enrager sur tout et n'importe quoi et son jeu préféré était de parler de Nadia et demander à mon cher gardien s'ils allait se marier ça les mettait tous les deux mal à l'aise, puis Yué s'en allait en ruminant. Ce jours là était comme tout les autres et comme d'habitude il avait rendu furieux le juge des cartes, mais à ce moment une ombre surgit de nulle part et entoura mon très jeune gardien il voulu se défendre mais c'est comme si ses pouvoirs lui avait été enlevé.

CR : rend moi mon gardien

Kusa : père fuyez ne rester pas là ce n'est pas grave je m'en sortirai

CR : pas question je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je t'interdit de lui faire du mal !

Ombre : peut être mais tu ne m'attaquera pas tant que je tiendrai ton gardien dans mes filets. Mais moi personne ne m'empêche de te tuer.

Ant : il attaqua mais mes autres gardiens me protégèrent seulement je n'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver

Fin du Flash back

Ant : là je crois que vous êtes au courant de tout

Kusa : alors il m'a menti tout ce temps ou je ne pensait qu'à me venger car je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas de moi et surtout pour ce que j'avais fait à Nadia

Sam : je suis désolé pour toi.

Kusa : ne le soit pas pour la première fois depuis longtemps je suis en paix avec moi-même mais je voudrai encore m'excuser pour tous les désagrément que je vous ai causés à tous.

Th : personne ne t'en veut. Pas vrai, Mathieu.

M : oui c'est vrai

S : tu as de la chance qu'il ne te critique pas

Th : et ça veux dire quoi ça ? De toute façon de quoi tu te mêles Miss Godzilla !

S : je ne suis pas un monstre

Tout le monde éclata de rire même le nouveau venu pour lui tout était nouveau mais en même temps il sentait que ça lui était familier. Il était enfin en paix avec lui-même.

Anya : mais je croyais que tu avais dit que Kusanagi t'avais trahi et qu'il était amoureux de Nadia

Ant : oui je l'ai dit et d'un certaine façon c'est vrai car après que cette ombre est kidnappé Kusanagi elle est revenue : nous a attaqués avec Kusanagi et Nadia a faillit être enlever elle aussi si je me souviens bien à ce moment Kusanagi lui a avoué l'amour qui lui portait depuis sa création

Ben : en gros j'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi depuis ma création

S : non ne dit pas ça

Anya : en fait si j'ai tout compris je pense que le souhait de Clow c'est à moitié réalisé.

Steph : de quoi tu parles.

Anya : et bien c'est simple : Clow voulait voir son dernier gardien grandir et devenir adulte

Ant : oui je le crois aussi mais je ne suis pas sur

T : c'est vraiment grave de le savoir ?

Ant : non ma puce

S : alors parlons d'autre chose et puis moi j'aimerai bien allez me promener avec vous tous et puis ils faut bien faire découvrir à nos amis Français notre pays

Th : que nous propose tu petit monstre ?

S : THOMAS ! Un endroit secret que…

Th : oui je vois de quoi tu parles.

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent et sourirent. Tout le reste du groupe fut surpris par cette réaction puis la jeune fille se retourna vers son petit ami qui la regardait perplexe.

S : je vous expliquerai tout en route mais il faut partir maintenant.

T : et bien allons y

Marie : oui de toute façon je n'ai pas trop le choix je vis chez Sakura

Sur l'arbre devant la maison

Hypnos : bon tu te décides à les attaquer

Thanatos : quand je serai prêt et puis depuis qu'on les observe tu devrais savoir quand ils vont se décider à sortir

Hypnos : mais pourquoi pas ici ?

Thanatos : car je suis sur que la réincarnation de Clow Ride n'est pas aussi bête que toi et que lui au moins il a installé un bouclier magique autour de sa maison

Hypnos : et je t'interdit de dire ça !

Thanatos : ils vont partir de cette maison, bon on fait comme on a dit je les attaque et toi tu en kidnappe minimum 3.

Hypnos : et qui serai les mieux à ton avis ?

Thanatos : et bien Thyphanie, la cousine du chinois et puis le frère de Sakura

Hypnos : et pourquoi pas des Français

Thanatos : tu ne les touche pas je te l'interdit surtout l'ange Gabrielle !

Hypnos : mais pourquoi tu dit ça ?

Thanatos : excuse je ne sais plus ce que je disais. Prend qui tu veux je m'en fiche mais tu te dépêcheras

Hypnos : ah ils sortent !

Dans le jardin d'Anthony

Katia : si tu nous disait au juste où vous nous emmener

Th : non c'est un secret qui nous appartient à nous 4.

M : c'est un endroit que ton père et ta mère aimaient ?

S : oui c'est leur endroit fétiche.

Th : c'est au parc là où papa a demandé en mariage maman.

S : bon et bien qu'est ce qu'on attend.

La jeune fille s'élança dans une course un peu rapide pour le reste du groupe qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la rattraper. Heureusement pour eux le parc n'était pas loin de la maison du magicien anglais. Lionel avait réussi a stoppé sa petite amie en la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant tendrement. A ce moment Thomas arriva et voulu s'énervé mais fut retenu par sa petite amie et son meilleur ami.

L : bon je crois que tout le monde est là. Alors ma puce c'est où ?

S : pas très loin c'est à gauche par là.

En montrant la forêt qui s'étendait devant eux. Ils continuèrent à avancer pendant encore 5 minutes puis se retrouvèrent devant une allé d'arbre en fleur.

Th : mes fleurs préférées…

Katia : des pêchers.

S : il y a une fontaine au fond de l'allé.

T : et je suppose que c'est là que tu nous as tous emmené.

S : oui car j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire quand j'étais seul avec Lionel.

Th : ah d'accord tu oses montrer nos secrets à tout ce monde.

S : et alors tu le montre bien à tes amis pourquoi pas moi !

M : elle marque un point.

S : de toute façon je fais ce qui me plais et ça ne te regarde pas.

T : on peut savoir pourquoi ça te tien si à cœur cette fontaine.

Ant : je crois avoir compris : ton père a demandé ta mère en mariage ici c'est ça ?

S : oui et surtout ma mère était persuadée que en jetant une pièce et en faisant un vœux tu pouvais être sur qu'il se réaliserait.

Anya : et je suppose que le vœux de ta mère s'est exaucé n'est ce pas ?

Th : plus que ça il a été au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous elle n'en a pas fait qu'un d'ailleurs.

S : à ce que m'a dit papa il n'y a qu'un seul de ces vœux qui n'a jamais marché celui que son grand père accepte son mariage avec papa.

Th : ce n'est pas grave bon alors qui veut faire un vœu car je crois que c'est le moment.

Thyphanie, Sakura, Samantha, Katia, Marie, et Angèle s'approchèrent de la fontaine prirent une pièce firent un vœu et jetèrent la pièce dedans.

L : tu crois franchement que ça marche ?

S : tu es un magicien et tu ne crois pas dans l'existence des vœux.

Steph : laisse il est trop idiot il ne peut pas comprendre.

Anya : bon on jette la pièce

Toutes les filles jetèrent leur pièce et prièrent devant l'autel à ce moment les magiciens et les anges sentirent une aura puissante qui n'allait pas tarder à les attaquer.

S : partez je sens que quelque chose ne vas pas !

A peine avait elle prononcé cette phrase qu'une boule de feu d'une grosseur inquiétante s'avança vers le groupe d'amis. La jeune fille eue le temps de sortir sa clef et de faire apparaître son sceptre pour utiliser sa carte du bouclier les gardiens reprirent leurs formes originelles pour protéger tout ce petit monde.

L : Anya occupe toi de ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs protège les de tout ton cœur

Anya : d'accord ! Venez vous autres !

Les sans pouvoirs suivirent la jeune chinoise pour ce mettre à l'abris entre les arbres le plan de Susanõ marchait comme sur des roulettes sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Anya : tout le monde se rapproche de moi on reste calme et vous ne bouger pas.

T : quelle dommage que j'ai du vous suivre

Th : c'est plus prudent comme ça et gamine tu n'as pas de pouvoir

Katia : thomas des fois tu exagères. Anya, veux tu que je t'aides à faire un bouclier.

Anya : bien sur Melle Moreau

Katia : créé ton bouclier et je vais te donner de la puissance ne panique pas et tout ce passera bien.

Anya : d'accord je vous fais confiance.

Anya sorti de sa poche l'éventail que Thyphanie avait vu lors de leur voyage à Hong Kong (1er film de Sakura). La sœur de Lionel pointa l'éventail en l'air et récita une incantation en chinois. Un dôme protecteur se forma autour de tout le monde, mais comme le pensait Katia, il était un peu trop fin et facile à traverser, de ce fait elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Anya et concentra sa force lunaire en elle pour former un dôme plus puissant.

Une voix : vous êtes vraiment prévisible pauvres humains !

Th : qui es tu ?

La voix : Hypnos gardien de maître Susanõ et j'ai une mission a remplir et ce n'est pas votre minable dôme qui va m'arrêter

François : il vaudrait mieux partir.

Th : non, si on part il nous rattraperas et on ne sera plus protéger

François : j'ai une idée Anya concentre toi pour atteindre les pensée de ton frère. Moi je vais faire la même chose avec le mien.

Anya : je ne peux pas il faut absolument que tu le fasse je vais essayer de contenir ses attaques le plus longtemps possible.

François se concentra et vida son esprit pour atteindre son grand frère les prévenir que les sans magies étaient en dangers. Pendant ce temps Hypnos chargeait toujours plus fort toujours plus vite et Anya s'épuisait et Katia souffrait également de ces attaques.

François : _Marc tu m'entends réponds moi je t'en pris on es attaqué et on ne tiendra pas longtemps._

Pendant ce temps près de la fontaine

S : qui es tu ?

Une voix : je suis le gardien le plus fidèle de maître Susanõ : je suis Thanatos

Gabrielle : oh mon dieu JULIEN ! Mon chéri c'est moi Marie souviens toi tu ne peux pas m'avoir oublier je t'aime…

Thanatos : ce nom… tu mens je suis Thanatos.

Mickaël : mais enfin tu sais qu'on ne ment pas pense à ta sœur Angèle.

Thanatos : Angie…

Zabou : oui Angie

Thanatos : je… je…

Il se boucha les oreilles ces noms lui rappelait une autre vie où il vivait dans la lumière mais tout à coup il fut happé par les ténèbres et repris le contrôle de lui-même.

Thanatos : c'est n'importe quoi tous, vous dites n'importe quoi ! Tenez prenez ça

Une vague déferlante se dirigea vers les magiciens Sakura utilisa la carte du bouclier

Dans la tête de Mickaël : _Marc tu m'entends réponds moi je t'en pris on es attaqué et on ne tiendra pas longtemps._

Mickaël : François et les autres sont en dangers ce n'est qu'une diversion et Anya ne tiendra pas longtemps

S : je vais utiliser la carte que j'ai créée ce matin

L : c'est de la folie !

S : de toute façon on n'a pas le choix mais il faut que j'annule toute ma magie.

Kusa : je vais l'occuper.

Ruby: on s'y met tous. Yué Kérobéros on attaque par la droite Gothar Nadia et toi Anthony par la gauche pendant ce temps Sakura aura le temps d'utiliser sa carte.

Tous : Ok !

Le groupe se sépara selon les plans de Ruby Moon et Sakura concentra sa puissance magique

S : carte de la protection ultime fait le tour de cette foret et protège chaque personne innocente que tu rencontrera je te l'ordonne.

La carte repris sa forme originelle elle ressemblait à une petite fille avec des couettes (un peu comme Sakura au début de l'animé) elle sourit à sa maîtresse et s'éloigna et enveloppant toutes les personnes du coin à part Hypnos et Thanatos. Puis la carte s'attaqua à eux deux en leur envoyant un puisant jet de flammes. Les deux mauvais gardien disparurent rappeler sûrement par leur maître.

S : c'est fini…

L : oui, Sakura !

Elle s'évanouie et fut rattrapé par le plus jeune des gardiens de Clow, Kusanagi.

L : lâche là !

Ruby : mais qu'est qui te prend ?

L : je le savais c'était trop beau c'est de ta faute si Sakura est dans cet état

Ant : tu dit n'importe quoi si elle est comme ça c'est qu'elle a utiliser beaucoup de sa magie en peu de temps il faut du temps pour s'en remettre.

L : ne me dit pas que tu trouve pas ça bizarre qu'il nous attaque juste au moment où il change de Camp !

Gabrielle s'approcha de Lionel et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

L : mais…

Gabrielle : je voulais te remettre les idées en place car en ce moment tu ne vas pas bien. Tu connais Sakura depuis plus longtemps que moi dis moi elle aurait fait la même chose si Kusanagi n'était pas là je me trompe ?

L : non…

Ant : alors tu n'as pas à lui en vouloir je sais que tu te méfie toujours quand il s'agit de Sakura mais regarde là et fait confiance à Kusanagi comme elle lui fait confiance.

L : excuse moi…

Kusa : ce n'est pas grave je te comprend je pense que j'aurai réagi pareil à ta place.

Yué : comment vont les autres

Sakura : ils vont bien…

L : Saki ! Ça va ?

S : oui tout va bien. Aide moi à me relever Kusanagi. Allons les retrouvez ils ne sont pas loin.

Tout le monde se retrouvèrent heureusement le plan de Susanõ avait encore échoué et maintenant il savait que tout se jouerait à Kyoto.

Fin de la 8ème partie


End file.
